JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY
by Maplerivers
Summary: A Family is where your heart will return to. Standard disclaimer apply. AU
1. Chapter 1

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY.**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction

By Maplerivers.

_Apapaan Hilda itu, menurutnya dengan mengatakan, "Tolong terima kehadiran kami sebagai anak anda," semuanya bisa dengan tenang menerima Beelze? Untung saja keluargaku cukup bodoh untuk melakukan interogasi sehingga kalian langsung diterima. Setelah diusir oleh keluargamu karena Beelze, sekarang kau meminta tanggung jawabku. Kau sudah lupa ya, dengan janjimu sendiri akan membesarkan bayi ini tanpa kehadiran orang sepertiku?!_

~0~

"Oga-kun…. Berangkat sekolah yuk…!"

"Urusai Furuichi!"

Kenapa dengan Furuichi baka itu, emangnya aku anak SD dipanggil kayak gitu. Pagi-pagi udah bikin keributan di depan rumah orang, kalau sampai Baby Beel nangis karena suara cempreng jeleknya itu, aku akan membunuhnya.

"Cepatlah..!"

"Gyyyaahhh… waa….!"

"Furuichi baka, aku bilang diam!"

Nah kan kubilang juga apa, Baby Beel nangis lagi. Karena semaleman dia gak tidur pagi ini dia jadi bad mood, dan apa pun yang sepertinya mengganggunya, dia akan langsung merajuk. Dan kubilangi ya, merajuknya dia itu bener-bener gak seperti bayi-bayi kebanyakan. Benar-benar mengerikan, memang dia itu bayi iblis.

"kau membuat anakmu menangis lagi."

"Dia juga anakmu!" iblis wanita ini, kadang-kadang ngeselin. Mana Beelze gak mau ikut dia, katanya Beelze merindukan ayahnya. Jadilah Beelze nempel terus denganku.

"Hati-hati, susunya sudah kau bawa kan? Makan siangmu juga tidak ketinggalan kan?"

"Gak usah cerewet, udah kubawa semua," kataku pada Hilda, dia hanya memandangku datar.

"Tatsumi, gak usah galak-galak sama istri napa sih? Kalau Hilda marah dan pergi nanti gimana loh?"

"Syukurlah," kali ini giliran kakak cerewetku yang menceramahi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Em, itu yang ada di punggungnya bukan aura membunuh kan? Sepertinya aku yang salah telah mengatainya di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak jeli melihat pisau di tangan kanannya. Kakakku ini meski sekarang sudah taubat dari red tail, tapi kalau marah ekornya akan langsung keluar semua. Sembilan jumlahnya.

"Ak..aku, akan berangkat.." ucapku. Lebih baik tidak mengganggu Misaki.

Sementara..

"Kau tidak perlu membelaku," kata Hilda pelan sambil menunduk

"Tatsumi baka. Hilda kau tidak perlu mengalah untuk orang sepertinya, meski kau merasa bersalah, tapi karena Tatsumi juga Beelze ada di dunia ini. Jadi semua ini salahnya juga, Dasar anak nakal," ucap Misaki masih merutuki adiknya. Meskipun apa yang diucapkan Misaki hanya karena masalah sepele, malah membuat Hilda semakin merasa bersalah.

Hilda tahu, Misaki pasti telah kecewa dengan adiknya. Seluruh anggota keluarga pun demikian, meskipun mereka telah meminta maaf pada Hilda setelah apa yang dilakukan Tatsumi padanya, tapi Hilda tahu, mereka masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kehadiran Baby Beel di rumah ini.

Dia semakin bersalah setelah melanggar janjinya untuk membesarkan Beelze tanpa ayahnya, dan malah datang ke rumahnya. Tapi sekarang dia memang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, keluarganya sudah tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Tatsumi hanya kesal, tidurnya yang biasanya pulas kini harus terganggu dengan Baby Beel," Hilda mencoba menurunkan kemarahan Misaki

"Huh, benar. Biar saja, biar jadi pelajaran buatnya,"

…

"Anoo, Oga, siapa bayi itu..?" Furuichi akhirnya mencoba bertanya setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan dengan diam, teman dari kecil Oga itu akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya, meskipun dia tidak yakin Oga akan menjawabnya atau langsung menonjoknya.

"Dia.."

"Ai dabu..!" Baby Beel terlihat senang melihat mobil merah yang barusan menabrak tiang listrik

"Bayi.."

"ai.. ai.." ada pitbull yang terkurung di halaman rumah orang, dia sepertinya rabies. Dan Baby Beel semakin girang.

"..ku,"

"….. AAAAPPPPAAA…?" setelah berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari Oga yang sudah memasang tampang silumannya, dan apa yang didapat Furuichi. Oga memang benar-benar tidak bisa bercanda yang lucu. Kalau cuman mau bercanda 'Dia bayiku, hasil hubunganku dengan mantan pacarku' mestinya dia tidak perlu memasang tampang jahanam.

"Bohong kan? Pasti dia anak kakakmu.. hehe,"

"Furuichi baka," Oga Punch #1

".. aku tidak bohong, lagian Misaki jomblo dua tahun ini, dia gak laku," Oga Punch #2

Meski sudah mendapat bogem mentah dari Rampaging Ogre, Furuichi masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Oga. Dia sepertinya membuktikan julukannya selama ini, Orang bodoh yang masih bisa menempel dengan Oga.

"Kau tidak perlu menonjokku, dan apapaan bayi itu kenapa dia malah senang sekali?"

"Aii dabu aih."

"Ah iya, karena dia memang anakku, dia senang melihatmu menderita,"

"Kamu serius?" Oga Punch #3

"sejak kapan aku mulai tidak serius, bukannya kamu sendiri yang bertanya dengan serius dia Bayi siapa?" Oga menjawab Furuichi. Walau dia tahu tidak perlu menonjok temannya itu, tapi melihat Bayi di punggungnya terlihat senang, dia akan tetap melakukannya. Daripada melihat Baby Beel merajuk, mending menganiaya Furuichi. Hitung-hitung juga melampiaskan kekesalannya setelah semalaman gak tidur.

"Lalu siapa ibunya?" Furuichi coba menanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih pintar, dia yakin Oga pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya. Selama ini Furuichi yakin Oga juga jomblo, tidak laku. Memangnya ada yang mau dengan orang kejam, menakutkan dan pemberontak. B*ajingan yang tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain sepertinya.

"Kau ingat Hilda?"

"Hilda?"

"Orang berambut pirang yang kita temui saat karya wisata itu?"

"…" Ingatan Furuichi kembali saat mereka kelas satu. Saat mereka melakukan piknik sekolah ke Osaka. Samar-samar dia mengigat seorang dengan rambut pirang yang membawahi semua berandal dari SMA yang kebetulan berbarengan dengan sekolah mereka.

"Bukan pria dari SMA Chinkou itu, Furuichi BAKA!" Oga Punch #4

"Lalu siapa, kamu pasti Cuma mengada-ada kan?" Furuichi sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Memang ngomong sama Oga harus siap fisik dan mental.

"oh iya, saat itu kamu pasti sedang di kamar mandi karena Diare, haha,"

"Kenapa kamu malah mengejekku? Sekarang terangkan siapa si Hilda itu?"

"Dia gadis yang…" sebenarnya Oga sudah sangat ingin melupakan kesan pertamanya terhadap Hilda saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis yang terbilang HOT itu. Tapi jujur bukan hanya karena tubuhnya saja Oga Tatsumi tertarik pada Gadis pirang itu. "… kutemui saat jalan-jalan sendirian, tidak ada yang tahu aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Lalu kalian 'melakukannya'?"

"Tidak secepat itu Baka? Memangnya dia cewek apaan? Memangnya aku cowok apaan? Aku tidak serendah itu..!"

Dan selama ini Furuichi mengira selain Oga berandalan Oga juga tipikal orang yang terjerumus di lembah hitam seperti itu. 'Ternyata aku belum sepenuhnya mengenalnya,' pikir Furuichi

"Lalu sebenarnya bagaimana kejadiannya, Oga kamu terlalu bertele-tele.." komentar Furuichi

"Diam Kamu! Itu karena aku sudah malas mengingatnya!"

"Hah ha, semalas apapun kamu mengingatnya, sudah ada bukti otentiknya di sini, haha," Furuichi menunjuk Baby Beel, yang masih melihat korban kecelakaan mobil merah tadi dengan berseri-seri. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah sudah mulai percaya dengan cerita Oga atau belum, tapi yang pasti dia percaya bayi dipunggung sahabatnya itu sangat mirip dengan Oga.

"Grr…," Oga mulai geram dengan kebodohan Furuichi, "Pokoknya dia anak Hilda, kalau kamu gak percaya ada orang macam Hilda yang telah melahirkan bayi iblis macam ini, datang saja kerumahku, Furuichi cerewet," Kata Oga lalu meninggalkan Furuichi. Bayi dipunggungnya sudah mulai ingin menangis karena ayahnya berlalu begitu saja dari tontonannya.

"Oga? Dirumahnya ada seorang Gadis? Mungkin aku harus percaya dengan ceritanya, mana mungkin keluarganya bisa diajak berbohong begitu.." Furuichi sempat termenung namun setelah dipikir masak-masak dia masih perlu membuktikan cerita Oga, mana mungkin gadis yang diajak tidur olehnya berambut pirang tapi bayi hasil hubungan mereka berambut hijau mentereng seperti itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY.**

**By maplerivers**

Oga kayaknya ketularan Misaki-neesan suka nonton Sinetron. – Furuichi

~00~

Kedatangan Hildegarde.

Langit Ishiyama di sore hari mendung gelap tak seperti biasa, petir mulai menyambar-nyambar pohon-pohon besar di sepanjang jalan Ishiyama. Namun demikian, belum ada setetes air pun yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Dan orang-orang pun kemudian bergegas untuk mencari tempat bernaung.

Tidak demikian dengan Oga Tatsumi, mata nyalangnya semakin lebar terbuka meski belasan tubuh yang terluka parah akibat kepalan tangannya terkapar di kakinya dan tidak ada satupun yang sepertinya cukup kuat untuk berdiri. Namun kehadiran sosok dengan jubah hitam beludru menutupi kepala itu lah alasannya. Dia tahu sosok ini. Sosok yang beberapa bulan lalu menemuinya lalu memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hidup sang Tatsumi Oga.

Berandalan Top Ishiyama itu masih belum berkedip meski air hujan telah mulai menetes. Sosok dalam jubah itu kemudian memuka parasolnya, hanya dengan satu tangan, Oga sendiri tidak yakin apa itu yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Belum pernah sekalipun pemuda yankee itu merasa gugup dalam hidupnya, jadi dia tidak yakin perasaan berat di ulu hatinya itu adalah kegugupan.

Mengenyampingkan situasi gelap dan menegangkan yang mirip dengan film-film bertema horror itu, Oga Tatsumi mulai melangkah menghampiri sosok berjubah itu. Meskipun dia tidak takut apapun, namun dia masih percaya Tuhan itu ada, dan sosok gelap ini masih dibawahnya.

"Oga Tatsumi," suara pelan terdengar terucap dari bibir pucat pemilik parasol merah jambu itu.

Oga bergeming, setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun bagi pemuda itu, sosok ini muncul kembali. "Oga," sosok itu kembali memanggilnya. Entah karena kedinginan, atau memang suara aslinya demikian, suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan dari neraka.

Meskipun akhirnya berhasil menelan ludahnya, Oga tidak berniat untuk berkata apapun pada orang didepannya. Hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuh Oga, angin kencang mulai bertiup dan jubah yang menutupi kepala sosok itu tersingkap.

"Hilda."

Benar, setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang tanpa jejak, tak meninggalkan sehelai rambutpun, hampir membuat gila Oga dan sekarang, muncul begitu saja. Oga tidak tahu apakah dia lega karena telah menemukannya atau malah benar-benar kehilangan akal warasnya.

"Onegai.." sebuah kata permohonan terlontar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang itu sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk tepat didepan Oga. Lebih cepat dari yang ia sendiri duga, Oga berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Tepat setelah Oga menangkapnya, suara nyaring memilukan terdengar dari buntelan yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah yang dikenakan oleh Hilda. Tangisan dari Baby Beel.

~00~

Meskipun sudah sering –hampir membunuh orang. Semua orang di sekolahan takut dengannya, Kakak kelasnya yang Touhoshinki juga sudah takluk dengannya. Tidak ada lagi anak sekolahan yang berani menatapnya lebih dari lima detik, bahkan kucing tetangga berlari ketakutan karena wujudnya, tapi sungguh hanya Misaki, kakak perempuannya sendiri satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Oga tidak berkutik.

Bukan karena mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga –yang sangat dekat dengan dapur –yang banyak menyimpan senjata (benar, Oga menyebut panci dan wajan sebagai senjata, komplimentari dengan pisau) dan bukan pula fakta bahwa saudari tuanya itu pendiri Red tail. Oga menganggap itu bukanlah sebuah prestasi mengingat sebagian besar anggota Redtail perempuan –yang lemah. Melainkan alasan utama mengapa Oga duduk di kursi kepala. Orang tuanya memang tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak begitu berarti. Tapi Misaki.

Sungguh, Misaki sangat seram. Oga memang tidak akan mengakui bahwa dia takut pada Misaki –saat ini, tapi dia mengakui kesalahannya. Meskipun Misaki masih berusaha menanggapi dengan kepala dingin dan belum mau menuduh Oga –yang memangku Baby Beel yang bermain-main dengan makanan yang seharusnya dia makan, tentang gadis yang dia bawa pulang dan Bayi yang menempel dengannya. Tapi Oga tahu apa yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan adalah diam, tidak mengeluarkan satu pun suara, takutnya dia akan salah ngomong lalu Misaki ngamuk dan tamatlah riwayat Oga, si Raksasa mengamuk.

Oh iya, Hilda tidak bersuara sedari tadi karena orang itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Oga menggendongnya pulang dengan seorang bayi diatas kepalanya. Hujan-hujan dengan petir yang saling menyambar, banyak orang yang mengira dia akan membuang Hilda dari jembatan melihat ekspresi Oga yang entah menahan sakit di wajahnya yang babak belur atau menahan berat yang dibawanya, yang jelas gambaran setan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan seramnya wajah Oga kala itu.

Secara ajaib Oga bisa sampai rumah.

Terdengar suara lenguhan pelan, kembali Oga tidak yakin apa dia harus merasa lega atau meneruskan rasa khawatirnya. Hilda bangun dan bisa dipastikan akan terjadi huru-hara di kediaman Oga.

Ibu Oga dan Misaki membantu Hilda untuk bangun dan memberinya air minum. Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup kuat, Hilda langsung berlutut di depan keluarga Oga, yang tentu saja terkaget-kaget. Ditambah dengan Baby berambut hijau yang langsung meronta dari pangkuan Oga dan minta diturunkan. Padahal sebelumnya bayi itu terlihat tenang. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, bayi lucu itu lalu merangkak dan duduk di dekat Hilda.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hildegarde, dan Bayi ini adalah Beelze, -adah! Mulai hari ini, tolong terima kami sebagai anggota baru keluarga anda, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Hilda saja"

CTAARRRR!

Itu bukan efek suara lebay dari kepala Oga yang serasa hampir meledak mendengar kalimat panjang Hilda, tapi petir dari hujan badai diluar yang masih berlangsung. Memang sepertinya Oga sedang dalam acara drama yang dibuat live dan ekslusif oleh Tuhan.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOTO MATTE KUDASAI TEME!" Oga seketika histeris bak pemeran antagonis yang ditangkap polisi karena terbukti melakukan genosida sebuah keluarga dengan memasukkan detergen di tanki air. Meski begitu, dengan teriakan menggelegar Oga, keluarganya tidak tersadar dari keterpakuan mereka setelah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hilda. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepala mereka.

'K-k k-keluarga baru?'

'Apa-apaan ini? Seorang gadis cantik yang dibawa pulang Tatsumi ingin menjadi anggota baru keluarga ini?'

'P-p-payudaranya besar..'

'Bayi itu…'

"Apa maksud perkataanmu oi! Bagaimana bisa kamu sesantai itu mengatakan hal ini?" Oga mengomel-omel tidak karuan sementara Hilda menutup matanya sambil tersenyum sinis, dia memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan rencana ini sebelumnya, takutnya Oga akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"hm, bukannya dulu kamu berkata akan bertanggung jawab menjadi ayah anak ini?" Hilda tersenyum miris. Hatinya sebenarnya teriris perih mengatakannya. Melanggar janjinya sendiri.

'Menjadi ayahnya?!' Tiga kepala berbeda memikirkan hal yang sama, Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak perempuanya Tatsumi langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"ITU DULU, BUKANNYA KAMU SUDAH MENOLAKNYA TAWARANKU?!"

"Huh, apakah semudah itu kau melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara kita?" Hilda bertanya pada Tatsumi, terang saja ekspresi semua orang adalah melongo.

'APA YANG TERJADI DI ANTARA KALIAN?!' jerit batin anggota keluarga Tatsumi.

".. setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku…" Hilda sepertinya tahu bagaimana menambahi bensin pada obor yang menyala.

'KAMU MELAKUKANNYA YA TATSUMI, DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI….!' Ayah Tatsumi sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, jadi dia berteriak-teriak dalam hati.

".. yang kuminta sekarang hanyalah kau sebagai ayahnya, mau merawatnya," Hilda melirik Beelze yang bermata bola memandang Ayahnya yang rahangnya sudah mencapai lantai.

"Tatsumi, kau harus merawat mereka! Bagaimana pun setelah kau menghasilkan bayi ini!" Ayah Tatsumi akhirnya histeris, sementara Ibu Tatsumi yang hanya memandangi anak laki-laki satunya dengan tatapan tak terbaca itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Beelze.

"ibu.." Tatsumi memandangnya pelan, melihat sang ibu terpekur melihat bayi imut itu.

"**TATSUMI…" ** dengan mata yang sudah berubah warnanya memanggil adiknya. Dia harus memberi anak ini pelajaran. Melihat ibunya sendiri hilang kata-kata setelah melihat hasil kelakuan Tatsumi, Misaki memutuskan untuk mengirim Tatsumi ke neraka.

"B-Beelze..?"

…

Hening.

"Nah, Beelze-kun selamat datang di rumah, ah kamu sangat mirip dengan ayahmu…"

Gubrak.

Bersambung…

* * *

hai, hallo, holla..

Perkenalkan, saya Maplerivers.

Ini fic pertama saya loh disini, terimakasih atas semua tanggapannya ya..

ini fic terinsipirasi dari pertanyaan Furuichi tentang kenapa Oga hidupnya kaya settingan drama komedi romantis dan episode pertama anime Beelzebub.

tentang setting cerita ini ngambil beberapa dialog di anime dan manganya, tapi kalau waktunya kuubah, supaya gak aneh aja, anak kelas 1 SMA udah punya anak, jadi Oga dan Hilda adalah anak SMA biasa, gak ada demon-demonan, akuma-akumanan atau iblis-iblisan. Kalopun Oga nyebut Hilda iblis itu cuma perumpamaan aja. Tiada Makai di antara kita.

Nah, segitu dulu ya. Maafkan kalo kemarin saya sudah seperti jalangkung, datang tiba-tiba pergi gak pamit ato apa, ngilang gak dianter.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Ja na


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

Chapter 3

By : Maplerivers

'Tunggu, apa itu yang berkepala hijau di punggungnya?' – Berandalan kelas teri yang baru saja mau menyiramkan ember cat isi adonan beton ke Oga, "CHANCE..!"

~00~

DUBRAK! PRANG! KRTEK-KRTEK.. KLONTHANG..!

"Err, Oga, kamu yakin mau terus membawa bayi ini keliling sekolah?" Furuichi bertanya setelah menyaksikan kejadian Oga menyemen tembok sekolah yang sebelumnya retak gara-gara perkelahiannya dengan Toujo beberapa minggu lalu. Lupakan yankee rendahan yang sempat berteriak "kesempatan!" tadi karena kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang Oga lakukan.

"Menurutmu?," masih dengan wajah datarnya Oga menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, "ya kamu pasti ngertilah kalo bayi ini kutinggal di kelas orang-orang rendah ini bakalan menculiknya sambil berteriak 'kesempatan-kesempatan' kek tadi" tambahnya masih dengan wajah datar. Sedikit melirik berandalan-berandalan yang tercecer di lorong Ishiyama

"YA MAKSUDNYA KENAPA KAMU GAK MEMULANGKAN SAJA DIA?!" beneran deh.

"kamu mau kumakan Furuichi? Kan udah kubilang Bayi ini gak mau lepas dariku, kamu juga udah liat kan kalo dia nangis kaya apa ngerinya?" kata Oga sambil membenarkan gendongannya. Baby Beel sedang tertidur pulas setelah tadi sempat merajuk minta nambah minum yogurt

".. dan Hilda pasti juga pasti ngomel-ngomel bawel kalo aku bawa pulang dia sekarang.." tambah Oga pelan.

Furuichi sendiri tidak yakin apa yang digumamkan oleh Oga barusan. Kemudian pemuda berambut putih itu berkata, "tapi kalo mengingat reputasimu itu, bukannya berbahaya kalo membawa anak kecil terus-terusan begitu? Maksudnya kamu yakin dia gak trauma psikis? Kalo masalah kamu babak belur sih, gak peduli. Tapi kan ini menyangkut masa depannya," Katanya sambil melirik Baby Beel.

Oga termenung memikirkan ucapan Furuichi. Memang benar, tapi "JADI KAMU GAK PERDULI KALO AKU KESAKITAN, BONYOK-BONYOK, BERDARAH-DARAH GITU? KAMU KEJAM FURUICHI.."

"Ark..!" Furuichi berteriak kesakitan setelah menerima pitingan Oga, "Oga Baka!"

"Gyaaaah…!"

"Furuichi baka! Kamu berteriak-teriak terus bikin Baby Beel bangun!"

"Kamu juga teriak-teriak!"

"Tapi suaramu jelek!"

"Gyaaahh.. ugyaa…"

…

"Ngapain sih mereka itu?" sosok pemuda tinggi dengan anting dan rambut pirang terlihat mengawasi dari salah satu jendela ruang kelas di lantai 3. Obyeknya tentu saja anak kelas 2 yang secara de facto sudah menjadi yang terkuat di SMA Ishiyama. Yang membawa Bayi maksudnya.

"Kanzaki-san, kudengar gossip Oga mempunyai anak itu benar."

"Kanzaki-san, sebaiknya anda juga mengikuti jejaknya, itu akan membuktikan bahwa anda juga tidak kalah kuatnya dengan Oga jika di ranja-JDUAK!"

"Kamu lama-lama menjijikan Shiroyama," ucap Natsume santai yang baru saja menyaksikan teman bertubuh kekarnya terkena tendangan dari Madun-eh Kanzaki.

"Aku tidak peduli Oga mau ngapain, mau punya anak, mau loncat harimau, mau senam kek. Yang pasti aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaiknya untuk mengeklaim kembali tahta Ishiyama."

"Argh!" Shiroyama menahan kesakitan di perutnya yang sengaja diinjak oleh Kanzaki saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Natsume masih nyengir, tidak ada yang tahu apa arti senyuman penuh makna itu.

…

Siang harinya menjelang pulang sekolah, entah kenapa Oga jadi teringat akan beberapa kejadian. Melihat bayi sehat dan kuat yang sekarang bermain-main dengan jangkrik itu dan mengingat wajah sadis Hilda. Kembali pada saat mereka pertama bertemu di Osaka. Seorang berandalan kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan sepertinya bisa-bisanya tertarik dengan gadis pirang cantik yang secara kebetulan lewat di depannya saat Oga selesai menghajar orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang menantangnya bertarung. Lupakan fakta bahwa Hilda hampir membunuh korban Oga karena menginjak lehernya dengan sepatu platform Gothic lolitanya.

'Heh,' Oga tersenyum kecut. Furuichi yang melewatinya terheran-heran

Kemudian pikiran pemuda itu melayang pada malam harinya setelah dirinya berkenalan dengan Hilda. Jangan membayangkan perkenalan mereka bagaikan adegan manga shoujo, karena yang terjadi adalah Oga marah-marah karena secara tidak sengaja Hilda-lah yang menghabisi korban-korban Oga.

'Hm..' senyuman manis yang sangat jarang ada di bibir Oga muncul, membuat beberapa kakak kelas anggota Redtail ngeri.

Oga sebenarya geli sendiri ketika mengingat malam itu, malam dirinya mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh rasanya lucu.

"Ahah..!" sebuah tawa singkat meluncur dari mulut Oga, membuat Baby Beel mundur pelan-pelan

Seaneh Oga tertawa sendiri, seaneh pula aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kepala Oga.

Alasan Oga mengalami bipolar tiba-tiba adalah ketika mengingat Hilda yang memutuskan menghilang setelah memberitahu Oga apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah melakukan cinta satu malam mereka.

"Ano baka onna..!" Oga Burying Punch tiba-tiba melayang ke kepala twin headed Dragon yang baru memotong pohon yang menghalangi pandangan dengan Texas chainsaw mereka.

Baby Beel yang sebelumnya heran dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang _'random' _itu dengan suka cita menikmati tontonan yang disajikan oleh ayahnya. Sungguh bayi ini memang tidak seperti bayi kebanyakan. Tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Yang disukai kalo bukan para korban yang babak belur ya saat menghabisi mereka.

"Dengar Baby Beel," Oga tiba-tiba berkata, mengalihkan perhatian bayi berambut hijau itu. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap di atas kedua kakinya. Memamerkan pose pria sejati dia kemudian berkata, "Sebagai seorang pria, kita tidak boleh menyesali apa yang telah kita perbuat, entah itu salah ataupun benar. Itulah sifat seorang pria."

"nyoo..h?" Heran dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berkata sedemikian bijak seperti itu, Baby Beel hanya bisa bersorak girang. Apapun itu, ayahnya adalah yang paling keren, "Adah! Ai dabu!"

"Oga Tatsumi..." seorang memanggilnya. Membuat Oga menghentikan pose konyolnya.

"Kanzaki..-tunggu bagaimana aku harus memanggilnya, dia memang seniorku, tapi kan dia sudah kukalahkan.." Oga malah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan dengan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kanzaki langsung menyerang Oga dari sisi Baby Beel. Berharap Baby Beel akan menghalangi Oga.

"Kanzaki special Kick-Ugh!"

"Apa kau gila, tega-teganya memperlihatkan tindak kekerasan didepan anak kecil..?!" bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diucapkan, Oga telah menghentikan serangan Kanzaki dengan tinjunya.

"se-sejak kapan bayinya ada di bahu Oga?" Kanzaki terheran-heran dengan kecepatan reflek Oga.

"Oh, apa kamu mau menyakiti anak ketjil ini, hah? Tidak akan kubiarkan, LEMPARAN NERAKA 2.0!" Oga kembali mengalahkan Kanzaki dengan mengirimnya ke langit. Dia lalu melihat Baby Beel yang matanya kembali berseri-seri. Kedua tangan mungil bayi itu memeluk kepala Oga. Sementara Oga menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan sok keren, membayangkan dirinya yang telah menumpas penjahat.

"Oh lihat Baby Beel, ada Yoghurty jatuh, kamu mau? Bekal susumu habis kan?"

"ai ai.."

Furuichi yang sempat kaget dengan suara pecahan kaca dan berlari menghampiri Oga heran dengan Oga yang sedang menimang anaknya. Sepertinya ketakutannya akan Oga kembali terlibat perkelahian tidak terbukti. Pemuda berambut putih itu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"sepertinya memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bayi ketjil itu, ayahnya kan Oga,"

Bersambung…

* * *

Halo..

Ketemu lagi. Ini chapter ke 3 cerita ini, dan aku sendiri kaget bisa meyelesaikan chapter ini. Anyway apa kemarin aku bilang ini terinspirasi dari episode pertama? Sepertinya harus kuralat. Harusnya episode ke 2.

Aku sedikit kesusahan ketika harus memasuki part Hilda-Oga, karena keduanya emang gak ada manis-manisnya sebagai couple. Doakan semoga aku bisa melewati ujian ini.

Oh ya, mungkin ada reader yang mau memberi feedback tentang ceritanya? Ato caraku menulis? Kupersilakan loh. Aku tunggu-tunggu malah.

Oke, silakan tinggalkan review kalian, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

~Maplerivers.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

Chapter 4

A Beelzebub Fanfiction by Maplerivers.

Dapatkan penawaran khusus bulan ini, Alpine Milk Premium dengan DHA dan Kandungan vitamin lengkap untuk menunjang pertumbuhan bayi anda, dapatkan di supermarket-supermarket bertanda khusus. Dapatkan segera, persediaan terbatas.

~00~

Mungkin beberapa tetangga keluarga Oga sudah mulai menyimpan keheranan mengapa keluarga kecil bahagia itu tiap malam selalu terjaga. Yah mereka belum tahu sih, kalau putra satu-satunya keluarga itu sudah punya anak. Yang hebatnya bisa membangunkan seisi rumah hanya dengan tangisannya yang heboh banget.

"Sudah kubilang kan, pastikan dulu susu bubuknya sudah larut sempurna… Beelze itu bawel kalo soal rasa"

"Ya mana kutahu, dia gak ngomong, yang dia lakuin cuman nangis aja"

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa dilakukan bayi umur segitu kalo gak cuman nangis, udahlah cepat kocok susunya dan berikan pada Beelze sebelum semua orang bangun," Hilda menyuruh-nyuruh Oga yang masih canggung dalam mengurusi hal-hal begituan. Sementara dia masih berusaha menenangkan Beelze yang masih nangis.

"Ini.." Oga menyerahkan botol susunya. Sebelum memberikannya kepada bayi rewel itu, Hilda sebelumnya mengecek temperaturnya dulu. Dia kemudian memandang Tatsumi dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Apa? Kepanasan ya?" Oga bertanya, botol itu sebenarnya adalah usahanya yang ketiga.

Hilda tidak berkata apa-apa sebelum memberikan botol itu pada Beelze. Oga Tatsumi yang sebelumnya was-was karena takutnya dia harus membuatnya lagi dan membuat Baby Beel menunggu lebih lama lagi tidak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

Hilda juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Sementara Oga yang masih mengamati bayinya menyusu itu mulai merasa canggung dengan suasana dalam dapur itu. Selega apapun Oga melihat bayinya tenang, tapi dia memilih Baby Beel yang menangis sekencang-kencangnya ketimbang berduaan dengan Hilda tanpa mengeluarkan satupun suara seperti ini.

"Oh, Kalian ada di sini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan dua insan yang tidak mengeluarkan suara semenjak tadi

"Ayah ngapain?"

"Oh, ayah tadi kebelet. Di dapur seperti ada orang, jadi ayah mengeceknya," Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ayahnya tidak mendengar suara tangis baby Beel yang menggelegar, Tatsumi masih menunggu ayahnya yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tatsumi…" nada yang dipakai untuk menyebut nama putranya sedikit berbeda dari nada biasanya dia berbicara, Tatsumi Oga juga menyadarinya. Dengan serius dia menyimak ayahnya.

"Mendapat istri cantik seperti Hilda dan bayi menggemaskan seperti Beelze kamu harusnya bersyukur dan kamu harus menjaga mereka sepenuh hati…." baru pertama kali ini Tatsumi mendapat nasihat dari ayahnya, jadi dia lumayan kaget tapi kemudian dia paham dan mulai mendengarkan dengan baik, "karena yang seperti ini sudah seperti mendapat hadiah lotre, HAHAHAHAHAHA,"

"dasar ayah gila.." pelan-pelan sekali Oga merutuki ayahnya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu itu. Dia mengira ayahnya itu akan memberinya wejangan dalam memulai hubungan rumah tangga, tahunya malah pikiran gak jelas gitu.

'Tunggu emangnya tadi aku berpikir untuk membina rumah tangga dengan Hilda? Ah enggak,' pikir Oga. 'Eh, APA-APAAN DENGAN AYAH GILA ITU, Memangnya dia pikir Hilda dan Beelze barang-barang murah bisa dibuat jadi hadiah lotre, dasar gila!' Mungkin sebaiknya memang Oga harus diperiksa ke dokter karena sifatnya yang suka berkontradiksi itu.

Tiba-tiba Hilda berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Oga yang masih marah-marah di pikirannya sendiri itu.

"kamu mau kemana?"

"Beelze sudah tidur," jawab Hilda singkat, Oga kemudian ikut berdiri. Beelze masih memilih tidur di kamarnya jadi dia akan membantu Hilda menyiapkan kasurnya.

"Hilda,"

"…" yang dipanggil masih diam meskipun dia sudah berhenti berjalan

"benar kamu diusir?"

"Kupingmu kotor ya? Aku kan sudah menceritakan semuanya kemarin," jawab Hilda pedas.

"maksudku, si om-om besar itu juga sudah tidak bersamamu sekarang?" yang dimaksud Oga adalah Alaindelon, pengawal pribadi Hilda.

"….iya," jawab Hilda, gadis pirang itu lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Oga. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang mulai kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

'Kalau Hilda di usir berarti dia benar-benar sendirian sekarang..' pikir Tatsumi

"Hei, cepat kemari dan bantuin beresin tempat tidurmu.." suara dari Hilda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu mengagetkan Oga, dikiranya Hida sudah di kamarnya, ternyata gadis itu kembali lagi.

"Iya-iya"

Sepasang muda-mudi itu kembali tidak bersuara, alasannya masih sama, Oga canggung. Dan sepertinya Hilda juga tidak punya niatan untuk memecah suasana dingin itu. Sejujurnya Hilda sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan suasana canggung ini.

"Hi-Hilda, kurasa aku akan menarik kata-kataku…"

Hilda yang telah meletakkan Beelze kemudian menatap Oga dengan tatapan heran, "apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang Beelze," kalau sebelumnya ada sedikit kegugupan tersirat dari kalimat Oga, kali ini dia sudah memantapkannya, "Aku akan merawat dan membesarkannya"

"Benarka-Oke."

Jadi sebelumnya Hilda sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia merasa perlu mengkonfirmasi perkataan Oga. Namun seperdetik kemudian dia ingat, pemuda didepannya ini adalah Tatsumi Oga. Yang dia tahu, Oga akan selalu menaati janjinya.

"Kalau begitu besok mampir supermarket beliin Alpine Milk ya..?" ucap Hilda singkat.

"apa maksudmu..?"

"itu bagian dari tugasmu untuk 'merawatnya'" jawab Hilda datar, sedatar wajah Oga yang bertanya

"kenapa gak kamu aja?"

"Loh katanya mau merawatnya? Ya itu konsekuensinya. Aku sudah membeli sekaleng dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang mau habis, dan setelah kamu bener-bener mengatakan kalimat yang ingin kudengar selama ini, ya… berarti itu tugasmu sebagai ayah."

"APA MAKSUDMU?! GAK NGERTI KAPASITAS KANTONGKU SEBAGAI PELAJAR? UANGKU UDAH HAMPIR HABIS NIH KEMARIN BELI POPOK..!" Serius, sebenarnya beli popok gak terlalu masalah, tapi jatah buat beli Kroket Tinju jadi berkurang. Dan itu masalah serius.

"UGYAAA!"

"Dasar tikus got, gak usah teriak-teriak napa sih, susah tauk bikin tidur Beelze..!" Oga Tatsumi, the Rampaging Ogre kena jitak Hilda. Hebatnya dia langsung diam.

"KENAPA KAMU MALAH DIAM AJA? BANTUIN LAH, ngapain kek, ambilin botolnya ato apa lah biar Beelze tenang," Hilda panik.

Dua orang tua muda yang masih belum berpengalaman itu akhirnya harus kembali merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Malam itu mereka masih belum diijinkan tidur nyenyak.

Yah, meskipun demikian Oga sepertinya perlu bersyukur, suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Hilda akhirnya bisa dihilangkan juga.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau beliin. Kamu aja,"

..bersambung.

* * *

Hallo,

Maaf lama.

Udah lama pendek lagi. Maaf deh.

Oh iya, ada yang sudah baca chapter 238 Beelzebub? Serius deh, masa' Oga bisa berubah jadi super saiyans. Maksudnya kok dia gak teriak dulu kaya Goku atau Vegeta -_-

Oke, lupakan.

Oh ya, terima kasih buat HayaaShigure-kun untuk reviewnya, dan buat yang lainnya juga. Minna-san Arigatou gozaimasu.

I'll work hard for the next chapter, See ya..!


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction by Maplerivers

Chapter 5

(Note: tanda '(h)' harus dibaca sambil mendesah!)

Logika akan membawamu ke A sampai Z, tapi Imajinasi yang akan membawamu kemana saja – Albert Einstein. Sebuah motto oleh Furuichi Takayuki.

~00~

_ "Mungkin memang semua salahku, aku yang membuatmu menderita.."_

_ "Jangan! Jangan katakan hal bodoh seperti itu, sayang. Kita harus kuat bersama menanggung semua ni.."_

_ "Tapi(h) aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita…"_

_ "Tatsumi(h).."_

_ "Melihat wajah cantikmu mulai berkeriput.. kantung matamu itu.. AH! Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika melihat kecantikanmu tersia-siakan di tempat seperti ini…"_

_ "Sayangku(h) aku rela demi berjuang bersamamu(h).. aku tahu jalan kita masih sangat panjang..jangan pikirkan bentuk fisikku semata, aku bisa memperbaikinya untukmu(h) dikelak hari.."_

_ "Hilda(h).. terima kasih kau mau menemaniku(h) disaat-saat gelapku(h).."_

_ "Tatsumi(h).."_

_ "Hilda(h).." _

"_Tatsumi(h)…" _

_ Kemudian burung camar bersahutan diantara jingga senja. Matahari seolah enggan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu ditengah pekatnya malam.._

"Kamu bayangin apa sih Furuichi? Kimoi.."

BOING!

Kalau bukan karena Bola yang dibuat mainan Baby Beel mengenai kepalanya, pasti Furuichi masih meneruskan imajinasi liarnya. Berduaan dengan ibu Baby Beel, berkeluh kesah dipangkuan gadis bohay itu. Membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Oga saat itu terjadi.

"Hentikan semua itu Furuichi atau kamu kujitak lagi.." ancam Oga santai.

"Apanya yang dihentikan?" Furuichi sedikit was-was kalau-kalau dia tidak sengaja menggumam dengan keras. Imajinasi liar apapun boleh, yang tidak boleh itu membayangkan Oga macam-macam. Kalau sampai Oga tahu mungkin Furuichi bisa dihadiahi bogem mentah, diterbangkan setinggi 25 meter diudara lalu ketika diudara dia akan dijadikan sasaran tembakan lemparan Oga special super combo dari bola plastic Baby Beel-

"Ekspresi wajahmu yang menjijikan itu.."

"Oh" Furuichi lega mendengarnya

Mungkin karena sudah sering dipanggil Kimoichi, si rambut putih itu seperti tidak menyadari kalau dia mengakui wajahnya menjijikan.

"Bagaimana kamu ada ide nggak?" Oga bertanya, sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang sudah diulang Oga sebanyak 4 kali, yang dua kali sebelumnya diabaikan oleh Furuichi ketika menghayal. Yang pertama kali juga diabaikan, sebenarnya karena Furuichi lebih penasaran tentang alasan utama bertanya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jadi Oga yang sebelumnya bersantai di atas atap sambil makan siang itu tiba-tiba berkata tentang menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan. Tak ayal, teman sejak SD Oga itu terkejut bukan main.

Gak juga sih, Furuichi sudah memprediksinya sebelumnya. Cepat atau lambat Oga pasti akan membutuhkan pekerjaan kalau dia memang berniat membesarkan Baby Beel. Begitu-begitu Furuichi itu dikenal sebagai ahli siasat di Ishiyama. Maksudnya ahli siasat melarikan diri dari perkelahian.

Sementara Baby Beel bermain-main dengan bola yang gak-ngerti-Oga-dapetnya-dari-mana itu, Furuichi dengan tenang berfikir, niatnya ingin membantu taman dekatnya itu ternyata sangat besar.

"Aku tahu akan sangat susah kalau kamu ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan, Oga," kata Furuichi

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kamu ngaca aja, muka preman kek gitu mau dapat pekerjaan apaan emangnya?" Jitakan Oga #1

"serius deh Furuichi, aku butuh banget, kalau kamu bercanda lagi kujitak kamu sampai kepalamu lepas,"

"Ya aku serius kok, pelajar seperti kita emang mau kerja apaan? Jadi pelayan toko? Pfft," Furuichi menahan ketawa. Ya bayangin aja muka Oga bermanis-manis sambil bilang, 'Selamat datang di Ind*omaret, selamat belanja.." Jitakan Oga #2

"jangan jitak-jitak kepalaku seenaknya gitu, emang aku salah apaan? Kepalaku sakit tahu.."

"Jadi juru delivery bisa gak ya?" Oga termenung

"Kudengar kalau jadi tukang antar gitu harus bisa naik motor loh, Oga,"

"Kamu ngeremehin aku?"

"enggak, kalau naik motornya sih pasti kamu bisa, sehabis naik motornya itu pasti yang gak bisa. Memberikan barangnya pada kostumer sambil tersenyum ramah…" Jitakan Oga#3

"Ah… Ai dabu.. dabu.." secara singkat bisa diartikan, 'lagi ayah, lagi..'

"Gak usah ngebahas senyuman ramah lagi deh Furuichi, kamu kan tahu aku sekarang lagi gak mood buat menebar senyum," kata Oga aura hitam pekat menyelimuti kepalanya

"Lagian emang kamu bisa senyum?"Jitakan Oga#4

"Kya.. dabu-dabu.. ai ai.. aa.."

"Hentikan itu Baby Beel, jitakan Oga tidak seberapa sakitnya. Tapi ketawamu itu yang menyakiti hatiku..!"

"Nyooh..?!" baby Beel memang bayi yang cerdas, dia bisa menirukan pose mengintimidasi Oga dengan cepat. "dau dabu bu bub #$# $%%**^%..." secara singkat berarti, 'Gak terima? okeh ayo kita tarung..'

"apa-apaan kamu ini, berani ya kamu sama orang tua?"

"Hentikan Furuichi, kamu out of focus!" Jitakan Oga #5

"Daah-BUhhh..!" mungkin berarti, 'kasihan deh lo :p'

"iya! Iya deh iya, tapi hentikan juga jitakanmu itu, kepalaku jadi benar-benar sakit ini.. carikan obat sakit kepala dulu sana, huhu.."jangan heran kalau pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu masih menangis, "ngapain juga sih sebenarnya kok malah aku yang yang mikirin masalahmu.."

"Gimana kalau kuhilangkan saja kepalamu Furuichi, itu sepertinya obat yang mujarab untuk sakit kepalamu.."

Seketika Furuichi menutup kepalanya dengan seragam luaran hitamnya. Saatnya berhenti main-main dengan Oga, "Mungkin kamu tanya aja sama Tojo, dia kan yang paling giat bekerja," Ide cemerlang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala Furuichi yang tertutup.

"Nah.. kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih, Furuichi..? Oh aku tahu, sebenarnya jitakanku itu bisa membuatmu pintar mungkin.."

"APAAN..!"

"aa.. dabu dah.. adah bububuh..!" mungkin berarti, "Ayah benar!"

…

Kalau sebelumnya Oga menolak untuk membelikan susu formula bagi Baby Beel, maka dia telah merubah pendiriannya. Kroket Tinju bisa di nomor dua kan, karena dia telah menyadari satu hal.

Jadi suatu ketika, Baby Beel belum juga mau tidur meskipun sudah larut malam. Bayi mungil itu masih belum berhenti mengajak bercanda orang tuanya meski Oga sudah benar-benar kecapekan setelah seharian ditantangin preman-preman. Terpaksa Hilda menemani Baby Beel dan bergantian dengan Oga menjaga bayi menggemaskan itu.

Sementara meskipun Oga matanya mulai berat dia tetap tidak bisa tidur karena masih terganggu dengan suara tertawa Baby Beel yang mengajak bercanda ibunya.

"Beelze hati-hati nak, kepalamu kejedot loh nanti.."

"Aii.." lalu cekikikan

"Kamu mau ngapain sih?" Hilda keheranan melihat Baby Beel yang gak bisa diam ingin melewati tubuhnya. Posisi Hilda tiduran di pinggir kasur menjaga agar Baby Beel tidak kemana-mana. Berulang kali gadis pirang itu mengembalikan Baby Beel ke tengah kasur, tapi bayi itu tetap ngotot ingin melewatinya.

"Kamu mau turun mainan sama dia?" Hilda masih tengsin manggil nama Oga, "udah, jangan.. a-ayahmu capek itu.."

"da..?" Bayi kecil itu peka juga bisa menyadari Hilda yang merah pipinya.

"IYA DENGERIN ITU BABY BEEL.!" Oga sebenarnya mencuri dengar ketika Hilda berbicara barusan, dan bisa dipastikan reaksi berlebihan itu disebut dengan salah tingkah kalau orang kebanyakan bilang.

"Aa~.. aidabuuuhh~" Baby Beel malah semakin cekikikan melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba bangun itu. Tapi tidak bagi Oga yang malah tertegun melihat posisi ibu dan bayi itu. Baby Beel berada di atas dada Hilda, bercanda, tertawa riang dan Hilda seperti sangat bahagia.

"Ne, Beelze-kun.. sayang dulu kamu gak melakukan IMD. Gara-gara ada keributan itu, kamu harus langsung terpisah dari ibumu ini.." kata Hilda pelan, Oga mulai menata hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cukup kencang melihat kontak fisik kedua orang didepannya yang sangat intim dan penuh kasih sayang itu.

Oga mengamati Hilda yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah sadisnya hilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih manusiawi. Sebenarnya Oga mau mengakui kalau ekspresi keibuan yang ditunjukan Hilda lebih pantas dan lebih cantik ketimbang ekspresi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang biasa dia pasang, tapi Oga malu-malu.

"… apa itu IMD?"

"Inisiasi menyusui dini. Jadi Bayi mulai menyusu sendiri segera setelah lahir pada satu jam pertama, bayi dibiarkan merangkak mencari payudara ibu dan membiarkan kulit bayi kontak langsung dengan kulit ib-"

"Iya aku ngerti gambarannya, gak usah dijelas-jelasin gitu," sahut Oga, mukanya merah padam.

"apa sih musti malu-malu gitu, bukannya kamu udah liha-"

"Eits, gak usah dibicarakan, ada anak kecil disini," sahut Oga cepat-cepat menghentikan omongan Hilda.

"Beelze kan belum ngerti, apa kamu mau lihat lagi..? Ha anata?"

"Dasar kau wanita iblis, hentikan itu sekarang juga!" Oga mencak-mencak berusaha menghentikan Hilda yang secara sengaja ingin membuka –ehem bajunya didepan Oga. Sementara Oga sendiri walaupun marah-marah dan berusaha menghentikan Hilda, tapi tangan yang ditutupkan kekedua matanya jari-jarinya terbuka cukup lebar.

Dan itu membuat Oga menyadari satu hal, kalung cantik yang biasanya dikenakan Hilda tidak ada. Cincin Ruby di jemarinya juga tidak ada.

"Hilda.. perhiasanmu..?"

"Kujual," jawab Hilda singkat.

Dan itulah awal mula perubahan Tatsumi Oga. Dia menyadari betapa sebenarnya masalah Hilda yang diusir dari rumahnya adalah masalah serius dan mengancam keberlangsungan hidup Baby Beel. Kalau Oga ingin Baby Beel tumbuh sehat dan ceria, sebagai kedua orang tuanya mereka harus memberikan nutrisi yang cukup dan seimbang. Dan nutrisi yang cukup dan seimbang itu ada di susu dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Sementara untuk mendapatkan makanan bergizi memerlukan uang.

Kalau Hilda sampai menjual perhiasannya, berarti memang gadis itu sudah benar-benar bokek. Dan sebagai pria yang sudah berjanji akan merawat Baby Beel, Oga tidak bisa tinggal diam. Jadilah ide mencari pekerjaan muncul dikepalanya.

…

Kugayama corp. rencananya akan membangun sebuah trade center di Ishiyama. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari gedung trade center milik klan Himekawa. Menurut beberapa media nasional hubungan dua keluarga terkaya itu sedikit merenggang dikarenakan adanya sedikit perselisihan dari kedua penerusnya. Dikabarkan penerus klan Kugayama tidak terima karena high skor Fl*appy-birdnya dikalahkan oleh penerus Klan Himekawa.

Yah, siapa yang peduli sih. Yang lebih penting adalah apa yang akan dilakukan pelajar SMA yang menggendong bayi dipungungnya itu di area konstruksi gedung trade center di tengah kota Ishiyama itu.

"Oh ternyata Oga, ngapain kamu di sini?" Tojo Hidetora menyapa Oga santai, berbeda dengan Oga yang menggendong bayi, pemuda berbadan besar itu malah menggendong sekarung semen.

"Gak usah pura-pura kaget gitu Tojo, kamu yang mengajakku kerja di sini.."

"Oh iya lupa. Jadi kamu benar-benar ingin bekerja?"

"Oh enggak, aku cuma mau ngajakin anakku main petak umpet," jawab Oga sinis. Dia sedang tidak mood buat berbasa-basi. Oga sih memang gak mood buat ngapa-ngapain sebenernya.

"Kamu bodoh ya? Anakmu kan belum bisa jalan.."

"Oh iya. Sudahlah, sekarang apa yang perlu kukerjakan?"

"Sebentar biar kuberitahukan ke boss-ku dulu, BOS!" Tojo kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang pria separuh baya yang terlihat sedang menghitung jumlah semen dan material yang baru masuk. Setelah Tojo selesai berkata, pria itu terlihat mengawasi Oga lalu mengangguk.

"Apa? Semudah itu? Kok dia gak curiga aku bawa-bawa bayi gini..?" pikir Oga

"Oga!" Tojo memanggil dari kejauhan. "Kamu bisa langsung kerja, letakkan barang-barangmu di sana dan pakai peralatan keamanannya."

"Barang-barang? Dia menganggap Baby Beel barang..? apa dia buta? Jelas-jelas ini bayi.." gerutu Oga sambil meletakkan Baby Beel di tempat yang lebih aman. Dia lalu menghampiri Tojo, mulai menanyakan apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Gampang kok kerjaannya, tinggal pindahkan material ini ke bagian dalam gedung, itu saja."

"Oh, gampang itu,"

"Memang gampang, hahaha.."

"Hahaha…" kedua pelajar Ishiyama itu saling berhadapan dan tertawa riang. Kalau cuman angkat-angkat gitu kerjaan sepele buat Oga dan Tojo. Menghancurkan sekolah saja mereka mampu apalagi cuman angkat-angkat gitu.

Oh iya, abaikan saja Baby Beel yang bermain-main dengan kumbang dan jangkrik karena ini area dewasa.

"Yosh! Angkatan pertama demi membeli susu.." Oga menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sementara Tojo yang mendengarnya sedikit terharu dengan perjuangan OGa.

"Aku tidak akan kalah Oga! Ini demi mencari sesuap nasi..!" Tojo kemudian mengangkat 2 karung semen sekalian. Tidak mau kalah dengan Tojo yang semakin bersemangat, Oga kemudian mempercepat gerakannya, 4 karung semen hanya dalam dua menit.

"Ini demi Baby Beel..!"

"Ini untuk mencari nafkah..!"

Kemudian kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri betapa konyolnya mereka karena bersaing dalam angkat-mengangkat itu. Mandornya yang awalnya cengo melihat semangat para pemuda itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan kekuatan tak manusiawi mereka. Apa benar mereka masih kuat ketika pulang nanti. Jangan-jangan nanti ketika pulang mereka K.O di jalan arena sudah kehabisan kekuatan untuk mengangkat kakinya. Karena bagaimanapun mengangkat 200 karung semen dalam waktu 20 menit itu tidak wajar.

"Boss, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka?" Dengan sedikit khawatir si mandor bertanya pada manajer konstruksi. "Mereka kan cuman anak SMA, nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa trus kita kena masalah sampai ke komisi perlindungan anak bagaimana ini..?"

"hm…." Manajer konstruksi itu berpikir keras, memang benar bagaimanapun juga memperkerjakan anak-anak untuk pekerjaan berat seperti itu memang tidak baik. Tapi kan…

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan biarkan saja mereka. Lihat, 500 karung semen dan sekarang mereka mulai memindahkan besi bajanya. Wah hebat sekali mereka. Kalau begini kita bisa menyelesaikan bangunan ini sebelum targetnya.. HAHAHAHAHAHA.."

"…boss.."

Manajer itu lalu pergi meninggalkan si mandor yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena keheranan dengan Oga dan Tojo yang sekarang malah asyik bermain pedang-pedangan dengan besi baja.

Sewaktu manajer itu pergi, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang pria dengan jas hitam rapi. Sebenarnya manajer sengaja untuk melewati jalan utama karena curiga dengan kehadiran pria itu yang selalu mengawasi bagian dalam gedung. Manajer itu sedikit enggan untuk langsung bertanya karena takutnya pria tinggi ini ada hubungan langsung dengan Kugayama-san. Tapi karena gelagatnya yang lama-lama kelihatan mencurigakan akhirnya Manajer berpura-pura lewat dan menabraknya.

"Oi, ini area konstruksi, jangan berdiri sembarangan."

"Oh Gomen.. saya hanya mencari alamat gedung Himekawa Trade center," kalau dari logat bicaranya, dia sepertinya sudah lama tidak berbahasa jepang

"Oh, itu masih tiga blok lagi dari sini," Manajer itu menunjukan gedung putih megah di ujung jalan, "tunggu apa kau ada hubungan dengan keluarga Himekawa, wah kamu harus hati-hati, karena keluraga pemilik lahan ini sedang bertengkar dengan keluarga Himekawa,"

"Benarkah? Oh saya hanya pengusaha tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan salah satu dari keluarga itu,"

"Oh ya sudah.." Manajer itu kemudian meninggalkan orang yang mengaku pengusaha itu. Kecurigaannya terhapus dengan pengakuannya.

Pria dengan rambut panjang itu kemudian mengeluarkan smart phonenya. Tatapan matanya menajam melihat bayi berkepala hijau yang asyik bermain-main dengan pasir, lalu ke Oga. Sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung, dia lalu mengamati keadaan sekitar gedung ini.

"Ishiyama, huh?"

'moshi-moshi..'sebuah suara feminim menjawab

"Ah, anata, kamu yakin mau menyingkirkan ayah anak kakakmu?"

'Apa maksudmu?'

"dia sepertinya bukan saingan yang… cukup kompeten,"

'SUDAH KUBILANG KAN, APAPUN YANG TERJADI SINGKIRKAN MEREKA SEMUA, AKU TIDAK MAU ADA YANG MENGANGGU JALANKU,' pria berambut panjang itu seketika menjauhan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dia lupa istrinya baru bulanan.

'tapi, apa maksudmu dia bukan saingan? Kau melihatnya sendiri ya?'

"iya, aku penasaran sih, katanya bayi itu mirip dengan anak-"

'kenapa tidak menyuruh bawahanmu saja, kalau kau berada di sana akan sangat berbahaya kalau _dia_ melihatmu kan?'

"Tenang saja," pria itu masih menggunakan nada kalem walaupun sudah dibentak-bentak istrinya begitu.

'Ya sudahlah,' sambungan telepon itu kemudian tertutup. Senyum misterius muncul di bibir pria itu sewaktu dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, sepatuku jadi kotor deh, dah Bayi kecil," sambil berjalan santai pria itu juga sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Baby Beel yang kebetulan melihatnya.

…

Sore harinya saat Oga sudah kembali kerumah. Oga baru merasakan kalau badannya berasa remuk dengan kerja keras yang dia lakukan seharian ini. Tadi sewaktu mau pulang, Manajer akhirnya memberikan gaji Oga. Katanya karena pekerjaan Oga memuaskan maka dia memutuskan untuk memberikan gajinya langsung+ bonus.

Dengan bersuka cita Oga lalu mampir ke supermarket membeli susu bagi Beel.

Tapi, penghancur mood utamanya adalah ketika sampai kerumah. Sebelumnya sih rasa capek itu seperti hilang ketika melihat Baby Beel tertawa riang melihat Oga membeli susu. Dan ketika sampai di rumah apa yang Oga dapat?

Makan malam sudah selesai. Dan makanannya habis semua.

Hilda, meski terkejut Oga memberinya susu tanpa berkata apa-apa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Oga yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar sial, gak bisa nunggu bentar apa? Dasar keluarga nyebelin," gerutu Oga yang bersiap-siap mau mandi. Berendam air panas sepertinya cukup bisa meredamkan capeknya.

"Setelah aku bekerja keras seharian-" pandangan Oga kemudian terpaku pada satu sudut di depan kaca kamar mandi. Tangannya terkepal kencang menyadari satu hal.

Dia telah di tipu.

Jadi, di sudut meja kamar mandi itu. Di pojok kiri meja, di dalam cangkir mug milik Hilda yang biasa menjadi tempat sikat gigi itu, terdapat benda yang pernah dipertanyakan Oga. Cincin dan kalung permata Hilda.

"Wanita Iblis"

Kalau ada thermometer ruangan, mungkin sekarang sudah meledak dengan amarah Oga. Dan bagaikan setan yang kabur dari neraka, The Rampaging Ogre seketika menendang pintu kamar mandi sampai terbuka. Aksinya itu kontan mengagetkan orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

Hilda, sempat terkejut dengan wajah murka Oga dengan tenang berjalan menghampiri ayah Baby Beel. Sementara Oga, masih berusaha keras tidak melayangkan tinjunya kewajah sadis milik gadis pirang didepannya yang telah menjadi alasan penderitaanya.

Apanya yang dijual. Hilda ternyata selama ini telah menyembunyikannya di kamar mandi.

"Cup."

Kalau sebelumnya mata Oga memerah bagaikan iblis, serta merta warnanya berubah ke semula berkat kecupan dari Hilda di pipi kiri Oga.

"..k-kau sudah bekerja keras. aku telah menyiapkan kembali makan malam, makanlah setelah mandi," kata Hilda sambil berbalik membelakangi Oga yang masih terdiam terpaku.

"..o-oi," tangan Oga terulur mencoba mencegah Hilda yang hendak meninggalkannya, Hilda pun menghentikan langkahnya. "… KAMU BOHONG! APANYA YANG KAU JUAL, JELAS-JELAS KAMU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DI KAMAR MANDI!"

"Oh, emangnya aku bilang menjualnya? Salah, harusnya kugadaikan dan sudah kutebus.."

"Itu jelas bohongnya!" Oga masih gak terima. Seruannya itu sedikit membuat Baby Beel terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bayi itu sudah bisa tidur nyenyak mala mini karena sudah kenyang minum susu dari ayah.

… bersambung.

Hai hai Hallo…

Gimana kabarnya, minna-san?

Maaf updatenya lama, aku terlalu serius menghabiskan setabung Pringles yang +30% itu. Dan ada letusan gunung kelud yang abunya kemana-mana itu. Tempatku juga kena, jadi harus bersih-bersih dulu deh.

Oh iya, selama ini aku belum ngasih Disclaimer ya? Haha, padahal udah make banyak merek sembarangan, mana censorship-nya useless juga. Gomen-gomen, yah kalian juga kan tahu gak mungkin aku punya semua itu.

Btw ada yang muak ato jijik sama chapter ini? Alurnya kecepetan ya?

Abisnya aku gemes deh dengan Beelzebub chapt. 240. Makanya pengen buru-buru update.

Makasih ya, buat **rizkiirawan3-san **yang sudah meninggalkan setiap reviewnya di setiap chapternya.. Arigatou Gozaimashita..!

See you next time, minna..


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction by Maplerivers

Chapter 6

Sebenarnya dianggap apa sih aku ini oleh mereka, aku juga punya perasaan tahu. Mendengar kata-kata kejam begitu hatiku juga merasa sakit. Apalagi mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu sendiri. Aku kecewa.

~00~

Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan deras mengguyur Ishiyama. Petir dengan suara memekakan telinga juga saling menyahut seolah pamer dengan kehebatan mereka. Untuk menambah parah situasi, pemadaman listrik pun sering terjadi. Bukan, bukan karena keluarga Oga telat bayar listrik, tapi memang karena Pembangkit listriknya tersambar petir, begitu kabarnya.

Sebagai dampak dari hujan yang turun sejak pagi, Baby Beel akhirnya merasa bosan karena harus terkengkang dan tidak bisa bermain di luar ruangan. Anak kecil itu merasa kesal, harusnya kan orang tuanya menyadari bahwa keceriaan dan bebas bermain di luar ruangan itu juga bisa menunjang perkembangan mental si anak. Memang sih Baby Beel tidak memerlukan alasan bertele-tele tersebut untuk mengajari Ayahnya.

Pada akhirnya Bayi itu nekat juga hujan-hujanan dan bermain dengan kecebong-kecebong yang terperangkap di got depan rumah. Tentu saja Oga panik.

Sore itu juga, hujan seperti sedang ngambek dengan pacarnya. Terbukti intensitas turunnya menjadi semakin deras. Dan seperti ayah yang murka mendengar hati anaknya disakiti pacarnya, petir pun semakin keras menyambar.

Terlihat sosok dengan postur tegap berdiri di ambang pintu.

CLAP! Kilat sekilas memperlihatkan sosok dengan kimono putih itu. Sosok itu terdiam cukup lama, dia seperti mengamati keadaan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya penghuni ruangan itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya di tengah pekatnya kegelapan. Sosok berkimono putih itu terlihat gemetar. Mungkin menahan amarahnya pada penghuni ruangan.

"Kamu ngapain?"

Sosok itu akhirnya bersuara, suaranya memecah keheningan di gelapnya malam. Membuat salah seorang penghuni di dalam ruangan itu berbalik akibat rasa keterkejutannya.

"eng.. emang kenapa?"

"Itu kan baju dua tahu yang lalu.."

Oga termenung mendengar kalimat singkat Hilda, dia kemudian berbalik melihat objek yang baru saja dia kerjakan. Baby Beel berdiri dengan baju yang memperlihatkan pusarnya. Kedua lengan bajunya sudah mengkerut begitu juga bagian kakinya. Ukuran tubuhnya memperlihatkan dia adalah balita sehat dan kuat.

…

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR, SEJAK KAPAN BABY BEEL SEBESAR INI..?"

…

"TUNGGU, SEJAK KAPAN KITA BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI ORANG DESA SEPERTI INI?"

…

"TUNGGU, SEJAK KAPAN KITA TINGGAL DI GUBUK REOT SEPERTI INI…?! JAWAB AKU SIALAN"

"Ah~ sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak minum sake anata," jawab Hilda, kimono putihnya terlihat kucel, begitu pula yukata yang dipakai Oga.

"Aku tidak mabuk, umurku baru 17, aku belum boleh minum-minuman keras dasar sial,"

"uh. Baumu gak enak banget, ne Beelze-kun," Hilda melewati Oga yang masih cengo melihat penampilannya sendiri. Dia kemudian menggendong Baby Beel yang cemberut memakai pakaian kekecilan. "Kalau kamu terus-terusan begini, bagaimana dengan masa depan Beelze, tidak bisakah sejenak kamu memikirkan perasaannya?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, jawab pertanyaanku dulu tadi. Dan jangan abaikan aku."

"Tou-chan," terdengar suara yang Oga ragu pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya, "Kalu gak mau mikirin anak cendiri dan memilih jadi orang cidak belguna, Mati cajalah."

JDUAR!

..

Oga Tatsumi akhirnya membuka matanya. Air liur menetes dari sisi kiri bibirnya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Baby Beel yang sudah diajari oleh bibinya memakai ponsel, memilih untuk mengabadikan bentuk Oga yang kacau itu. FLASH!

"Hapus foto itu Baby Beel!" pemuda itu langsung duduk tegap begitu menyadari dirinya diambil fotonya oleh anaknya. "tunggu.. itu tadi cuman mimpi ya?" dia bertanya pada Baby Beel, yang tentu saja bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Baby Beel, coba kamu bilang sesuatu.. apa sajalah. Mati sajalah atau apa gitu," Oga masih ingin memastikan bahwa mimpi buruknya itu benar-benar tidak akan terjadi.

"Nyooh? Da..?"

Pluk!

"Hentikan itu tikus got, kamu malah mengajarinya kata-kata yang tidak pantas," rupanya Hilda yang baru saja memukul kepala Oga dengan sendok.

"Benar Baby Beel, kamu tidak pantas mengucapkan kata-kata buruk seperti 'mati cajalah' ke orang tua.." nasihat Oga

"KAMU MALAH MEMPERJELAS!"

Sebuah hari yang cerah di kediaman Oga. Dimana seperti biasa (entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaan) Oga menemani Baby Beel menonton serial kesayangannya. Sementara Hilda berada di dapur mengerjakan sesuatu yang 'potentially' membahayakan. Orang tua Oga sedang ada keperluan dan Misaki.. Misaki belum ada semenit yang lalu berada di dekat Hilda, entah sekarang kemana. Mungkin karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang melewati jendela Oga-lah yang membuat Oga terbuai dan tidur.

"Hey tikus got cepat bawa Beelze kesini waktunya makan snack," kata Hilda tiba-tiba masih dari posnya di dapur. Baby Beel akhir-akhir ini sedikit rewel. Sedikit-sedikit menangis, tapi menangisnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata hanya jerit-jerit gak jelas. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Hilda khawatir karena Baby Beel jadi cepat capek.

"Hai-hai.."jawab Oga malas-malasan. Oga kemudian menaruh Baby Beel di kursi tingginya. Dia kemudian mengambil apel dari dalam kulkas lalu duduk di dekat bayinya.

"Apple?"

"appo.." bayi itu lalu mencoba mengginggit apel yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menggigitnya dan sudah dipastikan mulai merajuk. Hilda yang melihatnya hanya menutup matanya, menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Hey. Waktu. kubilang. snack. maksudnya… YANG BISA DICERNA DENGAN GAMPANG OLEH BAYI.. DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA..!" Mungkin karena capek semalaman bergadang menunggui si bayi dan siangnya harus berurusan juga dengan ulah ayahnya yang ngeselin, amarah Hilda akhirnya meledak.

"hkyaaaaa.. HAAAKYAAAA.."

Walaupun Baby Beel menjerit sejadi-jadinya Oga malah semakin tertegun dengan makian yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu.

"Beelze-kun.. sudah-sudah, ini ada bubur kacang hijau.. coba kamu makan yah? Mungkin kamu sudah lapar jadi marah-marah terus gitu.." bujuk Hilda. Walaupun sedikit susah Beelze akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Namun begitu bubur itu masuk ke mulut kecil itu, si pemilik langsung memuntahkannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah kebiru-biruan.

Begitu pula dengan Oga yang memutuskan ingin mencoba masakan Hilda.

Ayah dan bayi itu sekarang sangat kompak dengan rona wajahnya yang kebiru-biruan.

"Hilda, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa waktu kemarin kamu membuatkan makan malam rasanya nikmat, tapi sekarang enggak..?" tanya Oga polos. Baby Beel tadi sempat merengek dan akhirnya bisa diam saat berada di pangkuan ayahnya. Bayi hijau itu lebih memilih untuk bermain-main dengan bubur menjijikan itu.

"Itu karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati," jawab Hilda pelan. Misaki kembali ke dapur rupanya tadi dia harus membenarkan antenna tivi yang sempat miring. Baby Beel yang melihat bibinya datang lalu meronta ingin ikut dengannya. Oga dengan senang menyerahkan bayi itu ke kakaknya.

"Lalu yang ini gak sepenuh hati ?" tanya Oga sambil menghabiskan apelnya yang tadi terbengkalai.

"Yang ini juga sepenuh hati kok," jawab Hilda, matanya tertutup poninya.

"apa maksudmu sepenuh hati, sepenuh hati MEMBUNUHKU..?" serius bubur kacang hijaunya tadi mungkin sudah melampaui level bahaya senjata biologis masal.

"AAAH! Huk..huk.. Ukyaaahh..!" lagi-lagi Baby Beel menjerit-jerit. Misaki memasang tampang bertanya-tanya pada kedua-orang tuanya. Yang tentunya sudah memijit-mijit kepalanya karena frustasi dengan bayi itu.

"Serius deh, kenapa sih dengan anak satu ini," Misaki kemudian mengembalikan Baby Beel pada Hilda. Bayi itu seperti merajuk pada satu hal. Karena saat diberikan ke Hilda dan si ibu memanja-manjanya dia jadi lebih tenang. Tapi kalau Oga bersuara dan Hilda menjawab dengan sedikit pedas dia akan kembali jerit-jerit. Yah meskipun demikian siapa sih yang bisa yakin dengan kesimpulan yang ditarik dari bayi yang belum bisa ngomong itu.

"Mungkin dia bosan kali', ajak main keluar sana Tatsumi.." kata Misaki tiba-tiba. Baby Beel menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Hilda. "Kalian berdua." Tambah Misaki di akhir kalimat.

"Huh?" koor singkat dari Hilda dan Oga

"Jangan nge-'Huh' kenapa juga sih dengan kalian hari ini ngomongnya pelan-pelan banget, kalo gak gitu pasti saling mencaci. Mungkin karena itulah Beel-chan stress." Ceramah Misaki panjang lebar. Sementara yang diceramahi malah saling membuang muka.

"Mana ada yang kayak gitu, dasar bego," gerutu Oga pelan. Jangan tanya Misaki mendengarnya atau tidak karena setelah itu kepala Oga benjol.

…

Baby Beel tidak bisa sesenang ini. Hari ini meskipun di luar panas dia akan jalan-jalan dengan Mama dan Daddy. Dia harus berterima kasih pada bibinya untuk yang satu ini.

Mama dan Daddy makin lama makin ngeselin, berantem mulu kerjaannya. Mungkin kalau bayi itu sudah dewasa dia akan mengerti tentang 'Sexual Tension' namun apa daya dia hanyalah bayi mungil yang mengginggit apel saja tidak mampu. Lagi pula kalaupun dia sudah mengerti tentang hal itu dia pasti juga akan memilih untuk tidur sendiri dan membiarkan mereka berdua sekamar. (tunggu ini harusnya narasi dari sudut pandang bayi, jadi jangan bawa-bawa kamar segala! OKesip)

Dan karena itu Baby Beel jadi punya ide. Tapi untuk melaksanakan idenya itu dia harus bekerja keras. Tak apalah untuk Mama dan Daddy.

Tapi kembali lagi ke fakta bahwa dia adalah bayi kecil yang tidak mampu duduk sendiri di kursi tingginya. Sudah hampir tengah hari dan Mama dan Daddy tidak menyadari apa yang bayi itu inginkan. Daddy malah tidur dan Mama sibuk sendiri. Rasanya ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh bayi hijau itu begitu Mama dan Daddy-nya berantem. Tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha, usahanya hampir sia-sia kalau tidak karena bibinya yang cantik, imut, kuat dan sexy itu.(hei hei..) Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya itulah pujiannya kepada bibinya yang cantik, imut, kuat dan sexy itu kalau dia sudah bisa bicara kelak karena sudah membantunya.

"…kalo gak gitu pasti saling mencaci. Mungkin karena itulah Beel-chan stress."

'adah dah dabubu..' Bayi itu membenarkan dalam hatinya, dia masih ngambek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ibunya. Kalau di translate-kan bisa berarti, "benar apa yang bibi katakan."

"Mana ada yang kayak gitu, dasar bego," samar-samar bayi itu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang tak lama kemudian kena timpuk bibinya. Hal yang sama yang ingin dilakukan oleh Baby Beel kalau tidak tangannya yang masih pendek itu,

'dabudabu dahdah,' gerutu bayi itu dalam hati. Kesal pada ayahnya yang pekak itu. Mungkin kalau ditranslate kan bisa berarti, "kalau gak ngerti, mati cajalah,"(hei!)

…

"Kamu ngapain sih lama banget? Susunya bener udah dibawa kan?" Hildegarde berdiri sambil menggendong Baby Beel bertanya pada Oga Tatsumi yang baru menali sepatu ketsnya. Misaki berhasil membujuk dua manusia keras kepala itu untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman bersama bayi mereka.

Memakai kaos tipis dan celana pendeknya Oga seperti masih ogah-ogahan untuk meninggalkan rumah di suasana panas seperti itu. Padahal Hilda dan Baby Beel sudah berdandan bagaikan mereka akan menghadiri acara khusus. Hilda misalnya, memakai dress selutut dengan highheels setinggi lima senti. Sementara Baby Beel terlihat bertambah imut dengan kaos tipis dengan hoodie tanpa lengannya.

"Bawel," gerutu Oga, dia kemudian menunjukan pada Hilda tas isi botol susu Baby Beel.

"Ai-ai.. da da bubu maahh.. ai dah ai aaaa~ hyaaada buuhhhh" Baby Beel ceritanya sedang menyanyi. Bayi itu belum merajuk sekali pun semenjak Hilda dan Oga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Sepertinya perkataan Misaki benar.

"Hilda.. aku dari kemarin penasaran,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kenapa juga kita harus memberinya susu formula? 'Itu-mu' kan besar. Jangan-jangan itu isinya cuman implant ya?" KCEPLOK! Setetes darah mengalir dari kening kiri Oga

"Bukannya dulu kubilang, gara-gara tidak melakukan IMD dulu keluarnya jadi gak lancar,"

"Heh, berarti itu besar tapi tidak berguna," KCEPLOK! Setetes darah mengalir dari kening kanan Oga.

"Berhenti menyinggung ini atau kamu bakalan mati karena ini," kata Hilda sambil melewati Hilda dan keluar dari rumah.

"Tatsumi lihat highheels merahku gak?" tanya Misaki, ternyata dia juga akan pergi.

Ternyata yang terbang dan menancap di kepala Oga tadi sepatu saudarinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras seperti sesuatu menabrak sesuatu yang lain. Misaki yang masih berusaha mengambil sepatunya saling pandang dengan Oga. Panik langsung menjalar di kepala Oga yang masih berdarah itu. Teringat dengan Hilda dan Baby Beel yang tadi sudah berjalan meninggalkannya duluan. Suara keras tadi sangat keras terdengar, mungkin tidak jauh dari kediaman Oga.

"Hilda, Baby Beel!" Oga segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Buru-buru memastikan dua orang tadi tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Oga, Hilda masih berdiri dengan santai menggendong Baby Beel yang bersorak-sorai girang melihat sesuatu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ibu maupun bayi itu, tidak bahkan satu goresan pun tidak terlihat. Oga menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hilda yang menyadari Oga yang sedikit lemas karena sempat terpacu adrenalin

"Suara keras apa tadi?"

"Hanya orang tua yang jatuh dari motor," jawab Hilda, wajahnya entah kenapa lebih dingin dari biasanya

"Orang tua? Kenapa kamu gak menolongnya?"

"Biarkan saja, Beelze senang melihatnya," mendengar kalimat Hilda, Oga langsung merinding. Sekarang dia tahu darimana sifat sadis Beby Beel menurun. Oga lalu melihat orang tua seperti apa yang bisa jatuh dari motornya itu.

"Hei hei Hilda.. bukanny-"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya,"

"Aku tidak bilang apa kamu mengenalnya apa nggak, kenapa kamu sewot," melupakan orang tua berbadan besar yang berkumis yang masih merintih kesakitan itu Hilda dan Oga malah berantem sendiri.

"Heh dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, setidaknya kalian menolongnya dulu baru berantem. Hey Bung berbadan besar kenapa kamu bisa jatuh, matamu rabun atau kenapa?" akhirnya Misaki yang turun tangan menolongnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aduh-duh,"

"Jangan aduh-duh, badanmu kan besar, sakit begini masak sudah aduh-duh," malangnya nasib om-om besar itu dia malah kena timpuk Misaki

"maaf-maaf, tapi saya sudah terluka parah saat mengendarai motor ini, saya tadi sempat hilang kesadaran jadinya jatuh dari motor," tutur om-om besar itu.

"berarti itu salahmu sendiri," kata Hilda dingin

"Hilda-sama! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu… apakah kau baik-baik saja selama ini, saya sangat khawatir dengan anda dan bayi anda.. aduh-duh," om-om besar itu berusaha berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Hilda

"Hilda apa kamu mengenal bung berbadan besar ini?" tanya MIsaki

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya, dia kan-" ucapan Oga terputus karena Hilda yang menyikutnya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya,"

"Tapi dia tadi memanggil namamu kan?" tanya Misaki

"Hilda-sama apa anda tidak mengenali wajah saya, pasti karena terbentur tadi wajah saya jadi tidak-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu Alaindelon,"

"Nah kamu tahu namanya," kata Tatsumi sambil mengambil Baby Beel dari Hilda, pegangan tangannya terlalu kencang bagi bayi itu membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenal Alaindelon!"

"Iya-iya tidak usah memukulku, Baby Beel sedih melihatku teraniaya, iya kan Baby Beel? Hey-hey kamu mau kemana?"

Oga heran dengan sikap Hilda. Setahunya, om-om besar itu adalah Bodyguard Hilda. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya saat pertama bertemu dengan Hilda. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan posisi Hilda saat ini, karena setiap kali Oga coba bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sampai Hilda terusir, Hilda pasti langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang terjdi sampai-sampai Hilda berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Ke taman, bukannya itu rencana kita?" jawab Hilda tanpa menoleh. Mau tak mau Tatsumi langsung mengejarnya. Sambil berlari Oga melirik saudarinya yang memberi tanda untuk Oga segera mengejar gadis itu. Misaki yang akan mengurusi orang tua itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan sifat Hilda, karena dia belum lama tinggal di sini dan dia sangat pendiam, tapi sepertinya dia menghindarimu bung. Hey setidaknya coba terlihat tegar, kamu cemen banget sih. Padahal badannya besar, masak nangis," komentar Misaki. Kotak P3K sudah dia ambil.

"Huks, aku tahu kalau seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencarinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri, Ow!"

"Tahan bentar, aku mencoba mencabut duri kaktus, kamu tadi sih jatuh di pot kaktus,"

"aduh-duh, terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Kamu pasti adik Tatsumi Oga ya?" Pltak!

"Tidak perlu mencoba merayuku, aku juga tidak akan tersipu sama om-om," jawab Misaki.

"Maaf-maaf,ow!"

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu Hilda ada di sini?"

"Hilda-sama dan saya sangat dekat, saya bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Walaupun itu tidak boleh tapi saya tetap menganggapnya demikian, karena itu lah dia juga sering menceritakan masalahnya pada saya,"

"Oh.. menjelaskan deh kenapa kamu sangat khawatir dengannya," ucap Misaki

"Benar, wah ternyata anda sangat pandai, tidak hanya cantik tapi juga pintar," Pltak!

"Kubilang tidak usah coba merayuku," sebenarnya sih luka om-om itu tidak seberapa, tapi sepertinya malah tambah parah gara-gara Misaki, "dengar hey bung berbadan besar tapi aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi, Hilda saja tidak mau menemuimu, dan aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahnya sebenarnya. Jadi…"

"Aku mengerti.."

Sebisa mungkin om-om besar itu mencoba terlihat memelas tapi Misaki memang sudah tidak berniat membantunya. Jadi usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau tahu, kamu malah terlihat merusak selera makan kalau begitu, yah sudah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak bisa membantumu, jadi selesaikan saja masalahmu. Dan cepat pergi dari sini aku juga mau kencan."

" Huh, kamu bohong ya? Di chapter 1 Oga bilang kamu jomblo gak laku.."

"KAMU MAU AKU TENDANG YA?! Sudah pergi sana," kata Misaki kemudian meninggalkan om-om itu. Alaindelon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat lagi. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan Hilda untuk langsung pergi dari Ishiyama. Sudah banyak pergerakan dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Sementara Hilda sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan masalalunya dan ingin membesarkan Baby Beel dengan kehidupan normal. Om-om itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah kosong itu.

Berjalan terlunta-lunta dengan lukanya itu. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan luka ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit.

Tapi satu hal terukir jelas di benaknya, dia akan memastikan Hilda-sama jauh dari segala yang membahayakannya.

…bersambung

* * *

Hai hai, hallo..

Oh iya emang kalian sempat membaca rating di atas? Pasti enggak kan?

Emang gak penting sih, lagian kalian juga pasti sudah mengerti kalau fic ini pasti akan ada banyak kata-kata kutukannya.

Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk baca Gintama, dan ku akui kalau cara menulisku jadi terpengaruh karenanya. Seperti yang di atas, itu referensinya dari iklan tokobagus. Dan waktu Oga nawarin apel, itu referensinya dari Gintama. Fyi aja.

Oh iya, aku merasa sangat senang dengan semua dukungan yang diberikan dari yang semua yang sudah meriviu. Yang log on mau pun guest. Aku sangat senang sekaligus terharu, jadi ini nangis sambil ketawa.

Harapkan chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat karena sebenarnya ini aku bagi jadi dua karena menurutku terlalu panjang. See ya next time, Minna…


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction by Maplerivers

Chapter 7

Sebenarnya dianggap apa sih aku ini oleh mereka, aku juga punya perasaan tahu. Mendengar kata-kata kejam begitu hatiku juga merasa sakit. Apalagi mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu sendiri. Aku kecewa.

~00~

Taman Ishiyama. Tempat rindang yang banyak dikunjungi oleh penduduk kota Ishiyama. Tempat umum bagi yang ingin melakukan debutnya. Bagi para ibu yang ingin mengenalkan bayinya kepada sesama ibu dan menambah kenalan maupun bagi para siswi yang ingin melakukan debutnya baru memasuki tingkat SMA.

Dan hari ini, aku Furuichi Takayuki, pemuda dengan segala daya tarik. Tampan, humoris, menawan dan juga baik hati akan dengan senang hati menolong siapa saja yang akan melakukan debutnya. Jangan salah, bukannya hanya gadis-gadis unyu itu yang akan kubantu. Kalian kan tahu, tidak boleh yang namanya memilih-memilih siapa itu yang akan kita bantu. Ibu-ibu muda yang akan melakukan debutnya juga, dengan senang hati akan kubantu.

_'Takayuki-kun.. uh kamu imutnya..'_

_ 'Bayiku mungkin kalah imutnya deh sama kamu… uh~" _

"Ehem." Baiklah aku bisa melakukannya. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri kali ini, lagi pula tidak ada penghalang terbesarku hari ini. Hahaha, aku pasti berhasil kali ini. Oh kalian perlu ku jelaskan siapa penghalang terbesarku? Tentu saja Oga, kenapa kalian pura-pura gak tahu segala.

Kalian masih pengin tahu juga tentang si Oga itu? Huh, sebenarnya siapa yang perduli dengannya. Dia mungkin sedang menguras keringatnya sendiri dan membanting-banting tulangnya unuk mendapatkan uang. Tentu saja untuk beli susu, kalian pikir susu bayi semurah susu dewasa?

Oga seharusnya sudah tahu sebesar apa konsekuensinya dari awal sejak dia memutuskan untuk meletakan tangan kapalannya ke Hilda-san. Damn! Oga sialan, kalau dia bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti Hilda-san saat karya wisata itu kenapa dia gak ngomong sih sama aku. Dasar nyebelin.

Baiklah tidak perlu memikirkan B*ajingan yang tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain sepertinya. Yang perlu kupikirkan adalah bagaimana menanggapi gadis-gadis atau ibu-ibu muda yang 'moe' itu. Hahaha.

…

Sebenarnya adanya Furuichi di taman itu malah semakin membuat mrinding ibu-ibu. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis berambut panjang dengan kacamata yang sukses menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lain seusianya yang ingin melakukan debut untuk mendapatkan pacar, dia berada di taman itu hanya sekedar ingin mengajak jalan-jalan adiknya,

Fakta bahwa dia adalah mantan pemimpin geng cewek terkuat di Ishiyama, tidak bahkan di Kanto, tidak membuatnya lebih berani menghadapi ulah pemuda macam Furuichi yang-em, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Oh iya, kebanyakan baca komik hentai dan lolicon.

Bukan masalah identitasnya sebagai Aoi Kunieda, the Queen terancam terbongkar tapi memang berada di dekat Furuchi memang ngeselin.

Sebenarnya sebelum memutuskan untuk ke taman siang ini, dia sudah berdoa sekeras-kerasnya pada semua dewa agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Furuichi. Bukan hanya Furuichi sebenarnya tapi juga semua orang yang dikenalinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin sendirian sementara ini. Dia mengakui kalau kabar Oga Tatsumi yang sudah punya anak itu membuatnya cukup depresi dan frustrasi. Sulit mengakui kenyataanya ketika tinggal satu langkah lagi mengaku pada pemuda itu bahwa hatinya telah dicuri olehnya. Benar dia memang menyukainya, satu-satunya alasan dia turun tahta dan keluar dari kursi pemimpin redtail adalah karena dia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang telah menyandang predikat terkuat di SMA Ishiyama itu.

Tapi apakah karena dia telah menyepelekan dewa yang memberinya kekuatan sampai dia harus menerima kabar menyedihkan seperti ini. Memang dia dulu pernah hampir menolak kekuatan dewa hanya karena lukisan dewanya terlihat seperti gambar boneka. Tapi penderitaan hatinya ini sangat menyiksanya.

Gadis itu terduduk lesu di salah satu bangku taman, Kouta, adiknya dibiarkan bermain sendirian di kotak pasir di dekatnya. Topinya dibiarkan menutupi setengah wajahnya, dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Dia tahu harusnya dia tidak berharap banyak pada orang brutal sepertinya. Namun hatinya tidak bisa berbohong.

Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya dia sudah memberikan kesan yang kuat pada gadis itu. Datang bagaikan kesatria yang memberinya kekuatan untuk menumpas angkara murka di Ishiyama. Memberi harapan bagi para gadis lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena para yankee kelas teri itu.

Tapi Aoi seharusnya lebih tahu, isi kepala yang sekeras beton itu tidaklah mungkin tersirat ada dirinya. Dia harusnya tahu bahwa berharap lebih akan Oga untuk melihatnya sebagai gadis tidak hanya sebagai nakama hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Ternyata benar, hati yang teriris oleh luka karena perasaan cinta yang tak terbalas memang terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik terkena sambitan pedang. (a/n: BRB muntah darah dulu)

Bruk!

Aoi Kunieda terbangun dari lamunannya. Di sebelahnya baru saja muncul orang tua besar yang sepertinya terluka parah. Orang tua besar itu sepertinya baru saja merubuhkan badannya di bangku yang juga diduduki oleh gadis itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Luka gores dan memar terlihat di setiap senti badannya. Aoi tercengang dengan semua itu, bagaimana bisa orang tua itu bertahan dengan semua luka di seluruh tubuhnya dan sampai di taman ini melewati rumah sakit yang berada dua blok dari taman. Apa orang tua besar ini sudah tidak waras?

Kalaupun dia bisa menyeret tubuhnya sampai sini, harusnya dia ke rumah sakit saja!

"O-oi.. Pak tua.. kamu…." Aoi bahkan tidak yakin mau menanyai bagaimana keadaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lama-lama orang tua besar ini mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan dia salah satu black list yakuza, atau malah dia orang yang baru melarikan diri dari penjara.

"TOLONG AKUUUU…?!"

THWAK! "Jangan mengagetkanku..!" Tiba-tiba saja orang tua itu terbangun dan langsung menempel ke Kunieda.

"Hai kamu orang tua mencurigakan, apa yang kamu lakukan pada ibu muda ini..? Apa kamu sudah bosan hidup?" Sekeras apapun Furuichi Takayuki mencoba terlihat cool seperti Tuxedo Bertopeng, dia malah terlihat semakin konyol. Seseorang setidaknya beri dia penghargaan untuk orang yang selalu bertindak konyol sepertinya.

'Bagus.. Keinginanku untuk tidak bertemu orang yang tidak kukenal… sia-sia. Dan apa-apan dengan orang tua besar ini kenapa dia belum mati juga sih..' monolog batin Kunieda.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku belum jadi ibu-ibu, aku hanya remaja yang ingin berjalan-jalan dengan adik bayiku.."ralat Kunieda dengan pernyataan Furuichi sebelumnya.

"Huh, benar wajahmu memang masih sangat imut seperti remaja putri,"

'Orang ini memang bebal, akan sia-sia tenagaku untuk mengajarinya yang benar.'

"Furuichi.. dia bukan orang yang jahat-sepertinya. Dia hanya luka parah-sepertinya, mungkin kamu harus menolongnya-sepertinya," Kata Kunieda dirinya sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Huh, aku tidak bisa menolong orang yang penuh dengan aura kegelapan sepertinya, dia terlalu mencurigakan," Kata Furuichi masih dengan suara menawan yang pasti didengar, "tunggu dari mana kamu tahu namaku?"untuk beberapa saat suaranya kembali normal

"O? Eto… um.. um- nganu. Em, karena aku dulu pernah, pernah.. oh iya mendengar Oga memanggilmu dengan nama itu," Crap! Hampir saja penyamarannya terkuak. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Furuichi mulai curiga dengannya, dia terlalu terbata-bata saat memberinya alasan tadi. Memang sih penyamarannya ini terlalu biasa, orang lain mungkin sudah bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya yang berada di balik kacamata merah itu. 'Benar! Furuichi dan anak-anak Ishiyama 'kan bodo-eh tidak terlalu pintar' Kunieda coba berpikir lebih positif

"Oh iya, kamu si ibu muda yang pernah di tolong Oga itu ya…? Siapa namamu.. eng.. Aoi.. Aoi Kunie, benarkan?"

Benarkan apa yang dipikir Kunieda? Kunieda hanya menjawab Furuichi dengan anggukan. Dia bisa bernafas lega.

"Furuichi? Furuichi Takayuki kah?"

"Gyah?!" Furuichi menjerit dengan tidak jantannya ketika tiba-tiba orang tua besar itu melompat padanya dan memberinya tatapan penuh harap. "Dari mana pula kamu tahu namaku..?!" Furuichi belum juga berhenti bergidik.

"Mungkin dia penggemar rahasiamu Furuichi..?"

"Bagaimana kamu tega berkata seperti itu? Mana mungkin penggemarku om-om kumisan sepertinya, harusnya penggemarku itu para gadis-gadis yang imut-imut.." Kali ini Kunieda yang tidak berhenti bergidik.

Terdengar suara batuk dari orang tua itu awalnya batuk-batuk ringan namun lama kelamaan batuknya semakin keras sampai mengeluarkan darah, membuat dua remaja itu panic.

"O-oi Pak tua, kamu beneran gak apa-apa, kamu batuk darah loh. Harusnya kamu kerumah sakit, kenapa malah ke taman?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membuktikan perkataan Misaki Oga. Aku pria besar, aku bisa bertahan dengan luka kecil seperti ini.."

"Tunggu dulu, dari mana kamu tahu nama itu?" Furuichi kini mulai serius. Misaki Oga adalah nama kakak Oga, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Oga, hal sekecil apapun akan jadi masalah besar nantinya.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kesini aku ke tempat Oga Tatsumi terlebih dulu.."

"Jadi luka-luka ini kamu dapatkan dari Oga?" tanya Aoi Kunie, atau Kunieda.

"Tidak-tidak.. bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku ke tempat Oga malah ingin meminta tolong.. tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa menolongku.." Pak tua bertubuh besar itu kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa maksudmu Oga tidak bisa membantumu?"

"Sebelumnya aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Agar kalian tidak bingung nantinya.."

THWAK! "kenapa gak dari tadi sih.!" Bentak kedua remaja itu.

"Aku adalah Alaindelon.. aku sebenarnya adalah bodyguard Hilda ojou-sama,"

"Hilda?" Kunieda kan belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang dihamili oleh Oga

"Nama ibu bayi Oga," jelas Furuichi. Mendengar bahwa gadis yang sekarang memiliki Oga mempunyai pengawal pribadi membuat Kunieda sedikit rendah diri. Pasti gadis itu kaya raya.

"aku kemari ingin memperingati Hilda-sama. Oh iya sebelumnya kalian harus berjanji kalau kalian tidak akan memberitahu Hilda-sama maupun Oga-dono tentang keberadaanku disini..?

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebenarnya Hilda-sama telah diusir dari rumah dan sudah tidak boleh lagi melakukan segala bentuk hubungan dengan keluarganya, termasuk denganku,"

"em.. bukannya kamu tadi malah mau mencarinya ya?" tanya Kunieda datar. Sebenarnya orang tua ini eror ya?

"m-maka dari itu, keberadaanku tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, aku babak belur begini juga karena niatku ingin bertemu dengan Hilda-sama terdengar. Pokoknya keberadaanku disini tidak boleh diketahui oleh Hilda-sama maupun Oga-dono atau mereka juga akan seperti ku, bahkan lebih buruk lagi.."

"Oke-oke.. sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kamu sampaikan sampai-sampai mempertaruhkan resiko besar seperti itu?" Kunieda sendiri penasaran, sebenarnya keluarga macam apa sih istri Oga ini.

"Janji kalian akan merahasiakannya?"

'Bawel banget sih orang tua ini..' "Iya deh iya, rahasiakan dari Oga, iya kan Furuichi..?"

"Iya harus dirahasiakan dari Oga. Jangan sampai Oga tahu, ya 'kan Oga?"

. . .

"WAHH.. SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISINI OGA..?" Furuichi kembali menjerit dengan tidak jantannya ketika mengetahui kalau Oga Tatsumi ternyata ada di sebelahnya.

"Gak usah histeris Furuichin," kata Oga datar

"O-oga.. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini.. Pak tua cepat kamu sembunyi"

"Ngajakin jalan-jalan Baby Beel. Gak usah sembunyi Om-om besar, aku sebenarnya malah bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Oga.

"Be-benar kah?" Orang tua besar itu menangis sambil terbata-bata mendengar kalimat Oga.

"Lalu Baby Beel kemana Oga?" Furuichi penasaran dengan bayi hijau itu yang tidak terlihat di punggung Oga.

"Lagi beli es krim sama Hilda," jawab Oga singkat, jempolnya menunjuk arah belakang di mana terlihat gadis cantik berambut pirang berkilau yang tersenyum-senyum dengan bayi digendongannya. Kunieda yang baru pertama melihat gadis itu tercengang dengan penampilannya. Kalau harus dibandingkan, perbedaannya hampir 180 derajat. Dan Kunieda sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan bagian-bagian mana yang berbeda dan siapa yang lebih unggul.

Sakit. Sakit hatinya..

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu om-om besar."

"SAMA! AKU JUGA INGIN MEMBICARAKAN SESUATU DENGANMU. AKU INGIN KAMU SELALU BERADA DI DEKAT HILDA-OJOU-SAMA, AKU INGIN KAMU SELALU MELINDUNGINYA KARENA AKAN ADA ORANG BERBA-"

"AKU DULU YANG BICARA DASAR ORANG TUA.."tidak disangka-sanga Oga Punch melayang. Padahalkan Oga dulu yang menyatakan niatnya untuk bicara kenapa orang tua ini yang nyolot.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.." kata Oga, suaranya terdengar sangat serius, Furuichi saja kaget mendengarnya.

Bayangan Baby Beel yang tertawa riang saat menonton Gohan-kun terbesit di benak Oga. Senyuman simpul dari ibunda bayi hijau itu ketika menyuapi putranya. Dan wajah tersipu gadis pirang itu saat Oga berkata ,"terima kasih makan malamnya.." semuanya, Meski sulit mengakuinya, itu adalah kebahagian Oga. Karena Oga tahu dengan semua yang pernah dilakukan Oga, mendapat keluarga kecil seperti itu merupakan sebuah anugrah yang tidak ternilai harganya. (a/n: *BRB muntah darah lagi, tenang AKURAPOPO)

Dan Oga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusik kebahagiannya.

"Tinggalkan Hilda sendiri, kamu sudah lihat kan reaksinya waktu dia melihatmu. Dan kamu pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia harus terbuang, karena kamu adalah orang terdekatnya. Setidaknya hal yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah membiarkannya, karena saat ini dia sudah mulai menata hidupnya lagi. Jangan tambahi bebannya lagi, walaupun dia terlihat kuat seperti iblis wanita, tapi dia hanyalah gadis lemah.."(a/n: AKURAPOPO tenan!)

Alaindelon terdiam mendengar penuturan Oga. Wajahnya tak terbaca.

Furuichi lumayan terkejut mendengar temannya berkata demikian. Serius, bertahun-tahun bersamanya seakan sia-sia karena Furuichi merasa dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Oga ketika dia berkata demikian. Dan Kunieda, Kunieda terlihat kesakitan meremas dadanya. Hatinya yang sebelumnya perih kini bertambah ngilu. Melihat Oga berkata demikian semakin memantapkan pikirannya bahwa dia tidak pernah ada di benak Oga selama ini.

"Da nyah dahdabu…." Suara mungil terdengar menyadarkan orang-orang dari lamunannya. Baby Beel memanggil ayahnya.

"Dia bilang ayah ayo makan eskrimnya," suara datar milik Hilda juga terdengar, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Oga. Berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat datar itu, wajahnya terlihat tersipu.

"Sejak kapan kamu mengerti omongan Baby Beel?"

"Aku ibunya, jelas aku mengerti, memangnya kamu enggak?"

"Enggak," jawab Oga santai. Dan Oga yakin Hilda Cuma mengada-ada.

"HOI, KALIAN KENAPA MALAH NGOBROL KAYA KELUARGA BAHAGIA.. DI SINI ADA ORANG TUA YANG TERLUKA PARAH-"

"FURUICHI BAKA, BUKANNYA DIA BILANG DIA ITU HARUS DIRAHASI- loh kemana perginya orang tua besar itu?" Kunieda menengok sisi kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada jejak dari Pak tua besar itu. Dia benar-benar menghilang.

Ajaib.

Oga tersenyum simpul menyadari bahwa Alaindelon mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Kalian siapa? Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan Pak tua besar?" terdengar suara Hilda bertanya. Dia punya firasat orang tua besar itu adalah mantan bodyguardnya, yah siapa lagi sih yang lebih besar dari pada Alaindelon.

"Um," Furuichi gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Hilda. Pertanyaan kedua maksudnya. Karena sebelumnya Furuichi sudah pernah berkenalan dengan Hilda.

"Hilda. Ini Furuichi, dulu sih kamu pernah bertemu dengannya, ku kenalkan lagi siapa tahu kamu lupa karena emang dia gak penting. Dan ini Kunieda.. ehm, dia teman sekelas," kata Oga, sebenarnya kalimat perkenalan itu ditujukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hilda dari kata-kata 'Pak Tua Besar' karena Oga yakin, Hilda pasti curiga.

"Teman sekelas?"

"Ehm, benar?"

"Kenapa kamu jawabnya gak yakin gitu? Kenapa harus pakai 'ehm' depannya? Benar dia cuman teman sekelasmu?"

Oke, Hilda memang teralih dari kata-kata 'Pak Tua Besar' yang menjerumus ke Alaindelon, tapi kenapa Oga merasa seperti masuk ke lubang buaya setelah keluar dari mulut harimau.

"Hei-hei.. kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu..?" tanya Oga datar.

"Abisnya kamu gak meyakinkan jawabnya"

"Um.. Hilda-san, yang Oga-kun bilang memang benar, k-kami hanya teman sekelas.." Kunieda bertanya-tanya haruskah dia menelan pil pahit ini.

"Hmm, kenapa kamu ikut-ikut mencampuri urusan kami, heh jelek? Kalimatmu saja juga tidak meyakinkan, kenapa kamu tadi tergagap? Itu malah semakin membuatku curiga,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kami memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Hmm.. apa kamu iri denganku sampai-sampai ketakutan Oga-kun mempunyai sesuatu denganku ha?" walaupun hatinya patah karena Oga, tapi Kunieda tidak terima mendengar dirinya disebut jelek oleh orang didepannya.

"cih, omong kosong macam apa itu, kenapa aku harus iri dengan cewek jelek sepertimu? Dan tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan.."

"um.. Oga-kun? Apa kamu yakin gak mau menghentikan mereka?" tanya Furuichi pelan. Image pemuda dengan segala daya tarik. Tampan, humoris, menawan dan juga baik hati akan dengan senang hati menolong siapa saja itu hilang darinya saat melihat pertengkaran antar cewek itu. Yah walaupun memang Furuichi gak punya semua itu sih.

Oga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ngasal, melihat dua gadis yang masih saling mengejek itu. Sebenarnya pada bayinya. Kasihan Baby Beel, dia pasti kebingungan.

"Yosh, ayo Baby Beel kita pulang saja. Hilda ayo pulang."

Kunieda terkejut dengan Oga yang tiba-tiba mengambil Baby Beel dari gendongan Hilda dan kemudian menarik tangan Hilda. Hilda juga sama terkejutnya tapi kemudian dia melirik Kunieda, seringainya menandai siapa pemenang pertengkaran mereka.

...bersambung

H-halo..

Bagaimana kabarnya minna-san?

Chapter terusan kemarin dan lebih nista dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi kalian gak boleh loh gak terima sama aku, karena udah kubela-belain muntah darah ini. Salah satu alasan kenapa ini adalah 'JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY' karena dramanya.

Oh iya, kalau membuat Oga berfikir kaya gitu tadi bisa disebut bashing character gak?

Sila tinggalkan reviewnya, doakan semoga aku lekas sembuh. See you in next time minna..


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction Story by Maplerivers

Chapter 8

A Family is where your heart will return

~00~

Seperti beberapa hari belakangan, setiap malam Ishiyama selalu hujan deras disertai petir, padahal siang harinya sangat cerah tidak terlihat sekelebat awan pun. Mungkin penduduk Ishiyama sedang mengalamai uji coba global warming.

Di kediaman Oga, yang sudah beberapa minggu belakangan terasa lebih ramai kembali sepi. Penyebabnya bukan karena Baby Beel dan Hilda memutuskan untuk pergi, hey cerita ini baru mau menuju klimaks, kalau Beelze and Mommy pergi gak jadi dong.

Penyebab sebenarnya adalah Baby Beel sedang rewel, tidak sembarang rewel, sepertinya Baby Beel kecapekan bermain sampai demam. Bayi itu gak mau turun dari gendongan Hilda, sama sekali gak mau. Oga pun dia tolak. Misaki dan kedua orang tua Oga sampai ikut-ikutan bingung dengan Baby Beel. Maklum Baby Beel sudah seperti bintang utama kediaman keluarga kecil itu. Selain cucu pertama, kelucuannya itu selalu membuat keluarga itu terasa lebih hidup.

"Gara-gara kamu Misaki.." kata Oga singkat

"Jangan bilang Baby Beel sakit gara-gara aku nyuruh kalian ketaman, ketika kamu aja menikmatinya, dasar bocah!" kata Misaki sambil memiting adiknya. Oga yang mendengar kalimat itu seketika memerah wajahnya, selain karena kehabisan nafas juga kalimat kakaknya itu ada benarnya.

Selama siang tadi, semenjak Oga memutuskan jalan-jalan ke taman, harinya yang semula berjalan lamban, membosankan dan hitam putih berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Peach, warna summer gown Hilda, merah muda warna eskrim Baby Beel yang tumpah-tumpah, baby blue warna sleeveless hoodie Baby Beel, kuning warna rambut Hilda yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari, hijau warna mainan yang dinaiki Baby Beel saat di taman dan jangan lupakan senyuman mereka yang lebih indah dari warna apapun.

Hari Oga serasa sangat menyenangkan.

Dan mungkin karena over-exciting itu juga alasan Baby Beel jadi demam.

"sepertinya akan ada badai," ibu Oga berkata. Dia menoba membelai-belai rambut Beelze dalam upaya menenangkannua supaya cepat tidur. Ibu Oga tahu bagaimana perasaan Hilda sebagai Ibu ketika anaknya sakit begitu, yaah, meskipun Tatsumi dulu gak pernah sakit sih.

"Semoga Baby Beel bisa tidur nyenyak, biasanya sih aku tambah nyenyak tidurnya kalau hujan gini," kata Misaki. Petir mulai saling menyambar, bayi kecil itu tambah rewel.

"kayanya Baby Beel malah gak bisa tidur kalau petirnya kaya gini," kata Oga, "Hilda, Baby Beel masih gak mau minum susunya?" bahkan pemuda itupun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirnanya. Melihat raut wajah gadis di depannya yang menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaannya itu salah satu alasannya. Selain dia tidak bisa melihat anaknya rewel seperti itu, dia juga tidak tahan menyaksikan Hilda sedih seperti itu.

"Geluduk suara petirnya menggelegar.." kata Misaki tiba-tiba. Ruangan itu sudah terlalu lama senyap.

"Ngomong kok dibalik-balik," komentar Oga, "Gelegar suara petirnya menggeluduk.."

THWAK!

"Kamu yang kebalik," komentar Misaki sambil menjitak Oga, "dasar garing," tambahnya.

Dua kakak-adik itu sepertinya memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekerasan, bagi mereka kalaupun pukul memukul tidak menyelesaikan masalah berarti memukulnya belum cukup keras. Menyaksikan dua orang yang sering berantem gara-gara masalah sepele itu kadang membuat Hilda geli sendiri.

"kalau gak bisa melucu tuh gak usah sok-sokan melucu..-"

"Hmph…" Kalimat dari Misaki terhenti ketika menyadari Hilda mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Ye.. ada yang ketawa nih. Aku lucu berarti," kata Oga datar. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, beban berat di hatinya sedikit berkurang melihat gadis pirang didepannya tersenyum.

…

Detak jarum jam menggema di ruangan besar ini, bahkan di antara deru deras hujan di luar, suara sekecil itu terdengar jelas di pendengaranku. Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sudah tidak bisa membedakannya, entah suara itu menggema di rumah besar nyaris kosong ini atau hanya di dalam kepalaku saja. Rumah atau yang lebih pantas disebut istana ini hanya ditinggali oleh tiga orang. Aku salah satunya, bayangkan bagaimana beratnya menjaga dirimu sendiri dari kewarasan yang makin memudar ditelan sepi.

Tentu pelayan di rumah ini sangat banyak, tapi menjadi orang yang sudah ditentukan untuk menjadi Nyonya Besar tentu saja hampir menjadi pantangan untuk bercengkrama dengan mereka.

"Argh! Dasar babi kurang ajar.."

"En, perhatikan kata-katamu."

"iya mama,"

Kuperhatikan lagi anak laki-laki didepanku ini, entah bagaimana rambutnya berwarna hijau seperti kakeknya. Dua tahun umurnya, semakin aku melihat wajahnya semakin aku sadar betapa cepatnya dia tumbuh dan semakin aku teringat berapa lama semenjak rantai yang mengikatku ini terkunci. Sudah tiga tahun ini, tiga tahun semenjak pernikahan terkutuk ini. Ayah macam apa yang menjual putrinya saat masih berumur 13 untuk menikah dan memberi penerus perusahaan pada pemuda yang sama-sama masih di bawah umur, 16 tahun. Kalau bukan ayahku ya gak bakalan ada lagi, maksudnya, memangnya ini jaman lampau apa, dimana pernikahan tidak memiliki peraturan umur.

"A~hh.. dasar babi curang..!"

"En.."

"Ma.. ini yang hitam gak mau meledak.."

"Sehabis kamu lontarkan, kamu tap sekali lagi.."

"Iya-iya, iya kok aku ngerti..!"

Aku kadang-kadang tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang seperti ayahku. Ya meskipun dia ayahku sendiri, tapi cara fikir orang-orang yang memiliki tahta dan nama besar seperti mereka yang aku tidak mengerti. Jangan salah, meskipun aku menyebut pernikahanku dengan kata 'menjual', keluargaku sendiri sangat kaya. Tapi memang mempunyai anak perempuan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Biasanya anak perempuan hanya akan dijadikan alat untuk menambah relasi atau keuntungan bisnis, seperti aku. Dan saudariku. Salah seharusnya hanya saudariku yang dijadikan alat keuntungan bisnis.

Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana mereka bisa hanya berfikir tentang tahta dan nama besar mereka ketika mereka bisa dengan mudah mengorbankan orang-orang tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan pengorbanan besar yang mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankan tahta dan nama besar itu.

Benar, ayah tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya melalui proses persalinan di usiaku yang sangat tidak dibenarkan untuk mengandung anak, meskipun itu pewaris perusahaan raksasa.

"Kok yang biru ini gak mau terbang jauh sih? Mana gak mau mecah jadi tiga lagi. Ah rusak ya ini?"

"En, kalau kamu memukul-mukulnya malah rusak beneran itu.. Ketapelnya ditarik sampai belakang baru bisa terbang jauh.."

"Iya, Ih! Aku ngerti kok,"

Seharusnya dia yang merasakan rasa sakit itu, semua rasa sakit itu. Hilda, seharusnya kamu yang merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi lalu mendekam di istana ini, enyah di antara dinginnya dinding istana ini dan lenyap ditelan kesepian.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat aku masih tidak mengerti dengan posisiku sebagai boneka pajangan yang bisa ditukar dengan posisi di dewan direksi, ayah menyuruh Hilda untuk berdandan cantik karena ada orang yang akan menemuinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang ada di benakku saat itu adalah bagaimana menguasai Simponi ke 9 Beethoven sebelum Hilda bisa dengan biolaku.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hilda pergi dari rumah saat orang yang dimaksud ayah datang. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Hilda tidak pernah menolak perintah ayah, apalagi pergi membangkang. Belakangan kuketahui, Hilda tahu bahwa orang yang akan datang adalah calon tunangannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Hilda tahu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui punya tunangan yang sebentar lagi menikahimu di umur 13 tahun, karena untuk mengganti Hilda yang tidak ada, aku ditunjuk.

"Adek, Papa punya mainan baru nih,"

"Apa Papa?"

"Fl*appybird, itu game masa kini, terupdate.."

"Fl*appybird juga udah outdated keleus..!" komentarku

Dasar ayah dan anak yang so last year. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya sih, pria ini pasti sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Kalaupun dia tahu tentang game-game terkenal itu juga mungkin bertanya dengan supirnya karena cuman pengin dekat dengan Enou.

Iya, CEO perusahaan raksasa yang membeliku ini adalah ayah dari anak berambut dua tahun berwarna hijau ini. Namanya Hecados.

Dia baru pulang sepertinya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya disebelah En. Dia sering terdiam cukup lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Sayang, bukannya sekarang jadwalnya kamu ke spa bareng temen-temenmu ya?"

Pertanyaannya mengagetkanku, biasanya dia masih akan diam 10 menit lagi.

"A.. Isabelle tidak bisa datang, jadi.."

"Oh, oke," bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, dan dia tidak memandangku saat berkata seperti itu. Hilda, harusnya kamu yang menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan manusia dingin ini. Aku benar-benar membencimu.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa data tentang keluarga suami kakakmu.. ehm, Yolda, kamu yakin benar-benar mau melakukan ini?"

"Kalau kamu gak yakin mau membantuku lebih baik serahkan semua urusan ini padaku dan jangan ikut campur,"

"Oke.. aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi, aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang istriku butuhkan.." aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

Kalau rencanaku ini berhasil, aku akan benar-benar bisa membuatmu menderita Hilda. Selama ini aku tidak tahu apakah dewi fortuna selalu berada disisimu atau kamu bisa meramalkan masa depan sampai-sampai kamu selalu bisa melarikan diri dari penjara yang disiapkan ayah, Pernikahan Bisnis.

Aku tahu kamu sengaja hamil untuk menghindari pertunanganmu dengan putra Behemoth, Jabberwock. Dan itulah sebabnya aku yang membuat ayah mengusirmu setelah kau melahirkan. Aku tidak terima kalau kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu.

Dan aku akan memastikan kau selalu jauh dari kebahagiaanmu.

"PRACK!"

"ENOOOOU.. Kenapa kamu banting tab-nya?" Hecados sedikit terlonjak dengan suara jeritanku

"burungnya ngeselin" dari sela-sela retakan layar dapat terlihat tulisan High Score : 3

"Wah-wah En-kun,"

"Wah-wah-mu itu! Kenapa juga kamu ngasih mainan baru ini? Dia kan gampang ketagihan game. Anarkis lagi.." keluhku. Anak ini kalau beberapa orang bilang, mirip dengan ayahnya.

…

Entah gimana ceritanya di kamar Oga kini tergelar tiga buah futon, dua berukuran dewasa mengapit yang berukuran kecil. Baby Beel berada di yang di tengah. Tertidur pulas.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat Oga meratapi nasibnya.

"Setiap bayi pasti akan merasa lebih tenang kalau tidur dengan ayah dan ibunya," ceramah ibu Oga

"Kok aku dulu enggak..?" tanya Oga datar. Wajahnya antara manyun dan tersipu. 'Demi apa aku sekamar lagi dengan Hilda,' dan Oga memastikan dia tidak akan bisa memandang wajah Hilda selama semalaman ini.

"Karena tendanganmu dulu bisa membuat ayah muntah darah," jawab ibu Oga, dia menutup mulutnya menahan menguap. "Lagi pula Hilda-chan bisa langsung menangani kalau-kalau Beel-chan terbangun malam-malam. Panasnya sudah lumayan turun kan?"

"Iya.. Baiklah kalau begitu, mumpung Beelze terlelap aku juga akan mencoba istirahat, arigatou Okaa-san," kata Hilda, buru-buru tidur daripada harus berurusan dengan Tatsumi.

"iya, oyasumi.." ibu Oga lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hilda lalu bersiap-siap tidur. Dan Oga masih berdiri termenung.

'Apa-apaan ini.. kok hatiku rasanya aneh ya? Bukannya dulu aku juga pernah sekamar dengan Hilda, bahkan kami melakukan yang lebih. Huh.. kenapa-kenapa…?' Sesering apapun Oga berkelahi, sebanyak apapun orang yang dikalahkannya, sepertinya Oga tetaplah remaja SMA yang buta akan cinta. Perasaan membuncah yang rasanya seperti kembang api yang meledak-ledak di angkasa. Perbedaannya adalah ketika kembang api itu terkembang di langit, hanya dengan melihatnya orang akan merasakan suka cita, tapi tidak dengan perasaan Oga. Sepertinya tidak akan cukup hanya dengan memperlihatkannya. Dan sayangnya butuh keberanian untuk bisa mengungkapnya, masalahnya Oga sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya sendiri.

Hilda di sampingnya (kalau kalian tidak menghitung bayi hijau itu), dan Tatsumi ingin sekali memandang wajahnya. Sayang kalau saja Hilda tidak menghadap sebaliknya. Membelai rambutnya yang pasti sangat wangi dan lembut itu. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, memastikan gadis itu mendapat kehangatan.

Banyak orang berkata cinta itu menyakitkan, bahwa meskipun indah rasa yang tercipta tapi sakit terasa ketika kita tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita, seperti Oga yang akhirnya baru bisa tidur jam 2 paginya. (Em, sepertinya definisinya sakitnya bukan insomnia deh..)

Tidur Hilda terusik ketika Beelze menangis. Dilihatnya Oga tertidur pulas. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara nyaring Beelze.

"Beelze tenang nak. Oh, panasmu benar-benar turun.. Kamu haus ya nak?" gadis itu lalu bergegas untuk segera membuat susu. "Oi, coba tenangkan Beelze dulu," kata Hilda sambil mencoba membangunkan Oga.

"Hm? Iya iya….." Hilda terlalu terburu-buru mau buat susu untuk menyadari Oga masih tertutup matanya saat menjawab.

"Aku buat susu dulu, coba hentikan tangisan Beelze," kata Hilda, sekali lagi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Oga. Baru saat terdengar suara 'puk-puk' Hilda segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hilda kembali, sebotol susu hangat di tangannya. Beelze sudah tidak lagi menangis, bayi itu malah bermain-main mengangkat kakinya dan mencoba menggigit jempol kakinya, tapi Oga masih menepuk-nepuk.

Seperempat mengantuk, seperempat kesal, seperempat menahan tawa dan seperempat terharu, satu suara terdengar dari mulut Hilda, "Oi, waktu kubilang coba hentikan tangisan Beelze, salah satunya memang dengan menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan sih, pft.. tapi kenapa kamu malah menepuk-nepuk pahamu sendiri bukannya Beelze.. Hmph.."

"Ehee.." dengan mata tertutup dan masih menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri Oga tersenyum.

"Dasar, apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu.." komentar Hilda sambil memberi susu pada Beelze. Gadis itu kemudian memperhatikan pemuda di seberangnya itu. Ada banyak hal yang sudah dilakukannya untuk bayi kecilnya. Dan juga untuknya. Hilda merasa rasa bersyukur dan terima kasihnya tidaklah cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah Oga lakukan.

"Arigatou, Tatsumi," untuk membuat Baby Beel tertawa riang, untuk memberiku kebahagian kecil ini dan untuk segalanya.

Oga Tatsumi tiba-tiba terbangun saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri itu terhenti seketika. Yang dia lihat hanya Baby Beel yang telah menghabiskan susunya dan kini tertidur dan Hilda. Gadis itu tertidur mendekap Baby Beel samar-samar terlihat senyuman terukir tipis dibibirnya. Oga kemudian meneruskan tidurnya, mendekat pada bayinya dan tentu saja pada ibunya.

…bersambung

* * *

h-hallo..*mringis

Sory lama, hehe. Serius beberapa hari ini sibuk banget, sampai gak sempet ngetik fic ini.

Crap! Aku beneran lupa sama Kouta di chapter kemarin..! semoga ada Kanzaki di dekat-dekat situ, biar ada yg ngejagain..

Emm.. chapter yg lumayan serius dibanding sebelumnya dan semoga kalian memaafkan kekhilafanku karena telat update dengan beberapa misteri yang terungkap. Sebagai keterangan umur Lord En kubuat jadi 2 tahun, biar gak gaje banget karena Hilda & Yolda umurnya sekitaran 16-17 th. Yolda menikah dg Hecados saat umur 13 th dengan selisih umurnya 3 tahunan. Hecados umurnya 19-20an disini.

Biasa Horang-kayah tipikal jepang yang punya anak saat udah uzur banget, sampai-sampai pusing ketika udah mau mati dan mewariskan kekayaannya pas anaknya masih dibawah umur, itulah macam keluarganya Hecados. Btw, (masih mringis) gak ada yg keberatan kan Yolda kubuat sama Hecados?

Oh iya ada yg kesulitan mengakses FFN ga? Udah beberapa hari gak bisa di buka lewat mobile dan lappie kudu lewat komputer, sedih banget deh.

Yah.. itu dulu deh, see you next time minna..


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST YOUR ORDINARY ROMCOM STORY**

A Beelzebub Fanfiction Story by Maplerivers

Chapter 9

Selalu ada cara untuk berbagi bersama keluarga di setiap harinya.

~00~

Sudah jadi barang umum untuk keluarga Oga menjadi bahan omongan tetangga-tetangga. Tentu saja alasannya karena putra-putri yang bersangkutan terbilang 'hiper-aktif'.

Mungkin karena kurangnya fasilitas di kota kecil macam Ishiyama yang membuat dua orang keturunan Oga itu jadi tidak punya kegiatan untuk menyalurkan energy lebih mereka. Atau mungkin karena tidak ada mentor atau pengawas untuk mengawasi keduanya. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Ishiyama punya banyak tempat untuk nongkrong dan tentu banyak orang yang bisa digunakan untuk mengetahui sampai mana batas kekuatan dua 'raksasa' itu. Bisa dibilang Ishiyama adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk menjadi sarang gank cewek berbahaya macam Redtail dan tentunya the Rampaging Ogre.

Terlepas dari bagaimana kelakuan dua orang itu di luar rumah, para tetangga yang rata-rata berisi para Oba-san yang sudah merasa menjadi makhluk terbenar seluruh semesta itu merasa tetap perlu untuk membahas kelakuan mereka berdua. Bukan mereka berdua dalam artian Misaki dan adiknya, Tatsumi, tapi kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka membesarkan dua orang itu sampai menjadi seperti yang banyak orang tahu?

Dan kalaupun kalian tanya langsung pada dua orang tua itu sebenarnya mereka juga benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

Ayah dan Ibu Oga sebenarnya sudah kebal terhadap semua omongan tetangga semenjak pertama kali Misaki Oga menjalani debutnya di taman, di mana Misaki balita membuat semua anak berlutut padanya dan memberikan lollipop mereka pada Misaki.

Dan kalaupun kalian tanya langsung pada dua orang tua itu sebenarnya mereka juga benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

Jadi ayah dan ibu Oga sudah benar-benar siap untuk mendengar suara-suara sumbang dari para tetangga mengenai putra mereka yang pulang membawa gadis dan bayinya. Sebenarnya lebih pada tidak peduli. Karena bagi mereka suara-suara negative itu hanya akan menambah jumlah uban di kepala mereka dan tentu saja menambah pengeluaran mereka untuk membeli obat sakit kepala. Dua orang tua yang sudah banyak memakan asam garam kehidupan itu tahu terlalu mendengarkan opini orang lain hanya akan membebani diri mereka sendiri.

Maka dari itu mereka sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan omelan-omelan tetangga terhadap anak-anak mereka. Mereka hanya akan mengambil sisi positifnya saja, Baby Beel sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan.

Ibu Oga sering sekali membawa Baby Beel jalan-jalan keliling kompleks, biasanya untuk membelikan cucunya mainan baru. Baby Beel tentu sangat senang, melihat orang-orang yang berwajah masam dan galak padanya karena dia adalah anak Oga Tatsumi, lebih lucu dan menyenangkan. Kalian masih ingat kan tentang pilihan selera Baby Beel yang tidak normal itu?

Mungkin karena lebih sering tertawa riang dan berceloteh tidak jelas (tentu alasannya karena melihat raut garang orang lain padanya) beberapa Oba-san malah menjadi gemas pada Baby Beel. Dan berpaling menjadi menyukainya.

Dan kalaupun kalian tanya langsung pada ibu Oga, sebenarnya beliau juga benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

Kini, berbeda dengan reputasi ayahnya, Baby Beel malah menjadi 'Most Adorable Baby' di kompleks.

Bukan hal yang buruk pula jika Baby Beel disukai banyak orang di kompleks, Ibu Oga lumayan bersyukur karena bayi itu tidak mewarisi title ayah dan bibinya. Banyak tetangga yang semula memandang sebelah mata keluarga itu kini mulai lebih bersahabat, banyak diantara mereka yang sering memberi Baby Beel mainan anak mereka yang lama, ada yang memberinya buah-buahan, bahkan ada yang sering minta difoto dengan Baby Beel.

Dan kalaupun kalian tanya langsung pada seluruh anggota keluarga Oga, sebenarnya mereka juga benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Seperti Tatsumi Oga misalnya, hari ini beberapa Oba-san mencegatnya sewaktu pulang sekolah. Kaget karena tiba-tiba Oga langsung memasang pose kuda-kuda bersiap melancarkan serangan kalau-kalau Oba-san yang tinggal didepan rumahnya itu akan menyerangnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Oga dan Baby Beel mencuri mangga miliknya karena dahannya mengarah ke jalan. Alih-alih memukul Oga, Oba-san itu malah mencubiti pipi Baby Beel dengan gemas.

Oga serius tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Oba-san itu kemudian memberi Baby Beel beberapa mangganya.

"Baby Beel besok lagi gak usah mencuri, minta langsung aja deh.."kata Oga datar

"Aa.. dabuh.." Bayi itu terengah-engah setelah lepas dari cubitan-cubitan itu.

…

**Senin.**

'Pudding-pudding-pudding-pudding-pudding-puddi-ding..~ Doskoi'

Lagu tema acara kesukaan nomor dua Baby Beel terdengar di ruang keluarga rumah Oga. Dua orang dengan warna rambut tidak wajar terlihat sedang menirukan gerakan yang dipandukan oleh gadis dan sebuah mascot anjing di tivi. Beelze and Mommy terlihat merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak 'DOSKOII !' dengan riang. Setelah benar-benar sembuh dari demamnya, Baby Beel terlihat semakin aktif saja.

"Ne, Beelze kamu haus gak? Mama ambilkan minum ya?" sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi para orang tua untuk berdalih mengambil sesuatu untuk anaknya namun sebenarnya mereka juga menginginkan hal itu.

Sementara itu Oga sedang menikmati kebahagian kecilnya. Sejujurnya Oga benar-benar jenuh hampir setiap hari mendengar suara Baby Beel menangis atau suara bawel Hilda atau kakaknya, makanya dia sekarang sedang menikmati waktu berharganya untuk bermain game.

'Kruyuk-krucuk-krucuk..'

"Daa~mn.. emangnya aku gak bisa dapat waktu buat bersenang-senang ya?" gerutu Oga sambil menekan tombol Pause. Perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi. Dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya setelah hampir tiga jam mendekam.

Tanpa menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain, pasangan terburuk abad ini itu pun menuju ke satu tujuan yang sama. Hilda perhatiannya terbagi dengan mengawasi Baby Beel sementara Oga sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekelilinganya saking perutnya sudah kelaparan. Dan tanpa ada aba-aba tanpa pula ada yang mengatur, tangan kedua orang itu bersentuhan di pegangan pintu kulkas.

'Dua~~… S*rimie isi dua… S*rimie.. S*rimie isi dua…'

Lagu dari iklan mi instan kali ini yang terdengar menggema di rumah keluarga Oga. Seketika Oga dan Hilda tersadar dari keterpakuan mereka. Muka mereka sama-sama memerah.

"H-hilda.. ada makanan gak?" salah satu upaya yang bisa dibilang tak berarti yang dilancarkan oleh Oga Tatsumi untuk menghentikan deru jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"DASZINGG..!" menghiraukan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk dengan perasaan gak jelasnya masing-masing, Baby Beel malah asik menirukan seruan 'Doskoi!' itu.

**Selasa.**

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan riangnya, mengalahkan Baby Beel. Bahkan sampai sore hari, panas masih terasa menyengat. Karena secara sudut pandang orang yang lewat Oga terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa akhirnya Misaki bertitah untuk adiknya itu menyirami tanamannya.

Tentu saja Oga menolak, karena sebenarnya dia sangat sibuk. Hari ini adalah episode terakhir anime kesayangannya.

Tenang saja, tanaman bunga-bungaan MIsaki tidak akan kekeringan di tengah panasnya hari, karena setelah Misaki melemparkan panci kearah Oga, pemuda itu segera beranjak menyiraminya.

Melihat ayahnya yang terlihat menyenangkan bermain air, Baby Beel tertarik untuk bergabung. Oga sama sekali tidak menyadari anaknya merangkak mendekatinya. Bayi itu kemudian bermain-main dengan kubangan air dan lumpur didekat taman kecil Misaki.

Melihat anaknya kembali kotor dengan lumpur, Hilda yang baru saja selesai membereskan baju-baju kotor Baby Beel langsung murka. Baru saja dia memandikan Baby Beel. Kontan saja gadis pirang itu langsung mengkonfrontasi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kubangan itu.

"Hey Tikus Got lihat apa yang kamu lakukan..! Beelze baru selesai mandi dan dia sudah sekotor ini… Kamu harus tanggung jawab, mandikan dia lagi, Dasar Tikus Got!" kata Hilda marah-marah, tanpa disadarinya di telah menginjak selang air yang digunakan Oga. Terang saja airnya mampet.

"Loh, kok mati.. He..? Apa Hilda?..."

"…"

"BABY BEEL KENAPA KAMU KOTOR-KOTORAN…!" Oga langsung histeris melihat bentuk bayinya. Selangnya terlupa dan diarahkan segala penjuru. Memang tidak mengeluarkan air karena mampet, tapi setelah Hilda mengangkat kakinya air kembali menyembur dan mengenai gadis pirang itu.

"TA-TSU-MI…. ARGGHH..! Dasar ngeselinn..!" berbeda dengan Hilda yang langsung mencak-mencak karena tersiram air, Oga malah semakin bermain-main dengan selang airnya. Mengarahkannya ke Hilda, tentu saja untuk menghindari agar dia tidak kena balasan kemarahan Hilda.

"AA… Dabu daa~ kyakyakya.." Baby Beel malah terlihat menikmati keseruan itu, dikiranya orangtuanya malah ikutan bermain dengannya.

Di sela-sela menghindari siraman air dari Oga, Hilda tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Tatsumi. Benar kata orang-orang, berapa pun usianya, bermain air akan membuatmu merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil.

"HORA..! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Raksasa betina dari keluarga Oga muncul karena merasa terganggu dengan keramaian yang dibuat Oga dan Hilda.

"Woa!" karena kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul Oga terkejut dan tidak sengaja mengarahkan selang air itu ke wajah Misaki.

'Thwak!'

"Itte.. gak usah jitak kenapa, kan gak sengaja."

**Rabu**

Walaupun kamar mandi rumah Oga tidak semewah kamar mandinya dulu, Hilda tetap menikmati mandinya. Tidak buruk lah untuk sekadar menghilangkan penat dengan berendam di air hangat.

Baby Beel sedang asyik bermain dengan ayahnya, makanya dia punya cukup waktu untuk berendam. Bayi itu baru saja mendapat satu set mainan lego dari tetangga sebelah. Katanya anaknya sudah tidak pantas lagi main lego. Iya lah, lha wong sudah umur 30an.

Dulu sekali Oga ingat, dia punya mainan macam ini. Samar-samar Oga ingat kemana hilangnya mainannya yang bisa disusun jadi bermacam-macam bentuk ini. Legonya dia buat jadi amunisi dan jebakan di taman saat melawan anak-anak cemen. Dia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi dan ekspresi mereka ketika menginjak lego.

"Hilda lama sekali sih mandinya, keburu kebelet niih.." keluhnya.

Saat dilihatnya Hilda keluar dari kamar mandi, Oga pun langsung berdiri. Namun karena tidak menyadari sekitarnya(dan karena Baby Beel mainnya anarkis, legonya dilempar kemana-mana) Oga pada akhirnya mendapat karmanya. Dia menginjak Lego.

"Iyao! Aduh-aduh-duh.. Sakit-sakit… Sakiiit…!" Jeritnya sambil memegang satu kakinya sambil jumpalitan.

Hilda yang melihat Oga bak ekor cicak sehabis putus hanya bisa tertawa, tidak menyadari Oga ternyata mengarah padanya. BRuk! Jangan bayangkan Hilda tertubruk Oga dan Oga dengan gagahnya menahan berat badan Hilda, karena yang terjadi sebaliknya. Dengan posisi mirip pedansa, Hilda menahan Oga yang hampir terjatuh. Tangan Oga berpegangan erat di pinggang Hilda.

…

Detik demi detik berlalu, kedua orang itu semakin terhipnotis dengan mata mereka. Bagaikan tirai yang terbuka di pagi hari, jelas sudah kini perasaan mereka. Lupakan fakta bahwa otot lengan Hilda sangat kuat menahan berat tubuh Oga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Oga akhirnya kembali berdiri tegap. Kini saat semua sudah jelas, mereka merasa tidak perlu saling tersipu lagi.

"Rambutmu lembut," kata Oga yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian. Jujur itu hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya setiap kali melihat rambut Hilda tergerai, sama seperti saat ini. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, akhirnya Oga kembali bisa merasakan kelembutan bagai sutra rambut Hilda.

"cuman pake shampoo, kok," jawab Hilda enteng.

"Cih.."

**Kamis.**

Hari ini ayah dan ibu Oga sedang ada keperluan keluar. Dan Misaki belum pulang kuliah. Tatsumi dan Baby Beel belum pulang juga dari sekolah, jadilah Hilda di rumah sendirian. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan kalau sendirian adalah bereksperimen di dapur berharap dewa panci dan dewi bawang merah berbelas kasihan padanya dan menginjinkannya memasak enak.

Memang pernah sekali dua kali Hilda dapat memasak dengan sukses, tapi ketika mencobanya sekali lagi, walaupun dia mencobanya dengan tata cara yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya yang sukses tapi entah bagaimana pasti gagal, mana ada yang asapnya kepulannya siluet tengkorak atau kroket kentang yang bentuknya mirip lukisan Van Gaugh yang Scream.

Suara bel terdengar mengagetkan Hilda yang sedang serius membaca buku resep. Kostumnya kali ini standar dapur, baju casual dan celemek, tidak lupa pengaduk di tangan kanan.

"Siapa ya kira-kira jam segini datang?" gumamnya.

Setelah membuka pintu, Hilda cukup kaget menemukan Oba-san tetangga sebelah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aduh! Gimana nih, mana Kaa-san gak ada.. aduh-aduh.." sebagian nalar Hilda panic menyadari bahwa dia sebelumnya belum pernah berinteraksi dengan Oba-san ini. Biasanya walaupun dia yang membukakan pintu, Ibu Tatsumi yang akan meladeni.

"Hilda-chan.. ibu ada?" (pertanyaanya kaya nanya ke anak TK -_-!)

"Um.. Kaa-san sedang keluar, ada yang bisa dibantu, Ba-san?" tanya Hilda sedikit kikuk.

"Aduu~h, padahal aku mau minta telur.."

"… O-oh, k-kalau telur ada Ba-san. Oba-san boleh… itu.." kata Hilda gelagapan.

"Wah.. boleh ya, iya deh. Tolong 2 ya? Ini tadi mau masak tapi ternyata kehabisan. Padahal suamiku belum ngasih uang buat belanja.. Aduh-aduh. Untung saja keluarga Oga ada. Oh iya, Beel-chan kemana Hida-chan kok gak kelihatan..?"

"..itu ehm-"

"Anakmu itu menggemaskan sekali loh ya. Imut sekali. Kawaii~ pantes sih. Ayah dan Ibunya juga ganteng dan cantik. Namanya juga lucu sekali, Beelze. Dapet ide dari mana Hilda-chan ngasih namanya? Besok kalau cucu pertamaku lahir boleh loh nyumbang ide,"

"..iya-"

"Ya walaupun masih lama, orang anakku masih SMP, Hohohoho. Eh Hilda-chan kulitmu kok kelihatan bagus sekali sih? Kamu pakai produk apa emangnya?"

"S*-11, Oba-san," Se-absurd apapun kondisinya, Hilda tetap saja menjawab. Hatinya terbelah antara ikutan meladeni obrolan wara-wiri Oba-san itu atau meninggalkannya dengan tidak sopan untuk mengambil telur.

"Oh iya? Dulu padahal aku juga pakai itu, apa mungkin karena memang udah tua ya? Dulu itu loh suamiku tuh terpesona waktu melihatku pertama kali karena katanya kulitku putih bersih dan berkilauan. Udah kaya mutiara gitu.."

"Tadaima.." Tatsumi pulang. Dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya pemuda itu melewati Hilda dan Oba-san tetangga sebelah itu yang duduk didekat pintu. (itu tuh, yang biasanya pada buat nyopot sepatu). Wajahnya antara konyol-heran-pengen ngetawain-heran-konyol gimana gitu.

"Bah-bah ta ta baa~" Baby Beel yang sebelumnya mengantuk langsung kembali ceria lagi mendengar suara Oba-san yang paling sering memberinya mainan ini. Ada semacam kecurigaan yang muncul kepala masing-masing keluarga Oga bahwa Baby Beel akan bermuka dua dengan Oba-san ini. Biasanya dia akan melucukan diri saat pertama bertemu, lalu kalau Oba-san itu sudah memberinya hadiah atau mainan, dia akan kembali ke orangtuanya atau kakek-neneknya.

"…dulu aku tuh mirip kamu loh Hilda-chan. Cantik, tinggi, kurus pokoknya idaman lelaki, Loh ada Beel-chan,"

"Iya deh," Hilda hanya bisa meng-'iya-deh'-kan, dia kemudian menatap Tatsumi dengan tatapan 'Save me'. Tapi sepertinya gagal karena Tatsumi tidak melihatnya sama sekali dan malah melenggang pergi.

"Ada dabuh dabuh…~"

"Beel-chan kamu mau hadiah, wah Oba-san tidak bawa apa-apa ini. Eh! Oh iya, ini ada pisang, biasanya buat ganti telurnya.."

Baby Beel yang ditawarin pisang hanya melihatnya beberapa saat lalu melengos. "Meh.." dia lalu merangkak ke ibunya. Benarkan?

"Oh ya, ini telurnya jadi?" Hilda akhirnya memberanikan diri menanyakan pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sejuta umat.

"Oh iya dong-"

"Akan saya ambilkan.."

Oga Tatsumi terduduk di depan tivi. Lemas. Dia habis mengecek dapur dan masakannya belum matang. Dimulai saja belum. Menghubung-hubungkan kemungkinan yang ada, sepertinya Hilda tadi mau memasak tapi terinterupsi Oba-san tetangga sebelah.

Dia kemudian melirik Baby Beel yang merangkak ke arahnya, lalu melihat ibu bayi itu. Dia kemudian tertawa menyadari Hilda habis mengusap peluhnya. Sepertinya meladeni Oba-san itu lebih merepotkan daripada memasak.

"Selamat ya.. Anda sudah resmi menjadi tante-tante.." goda Tatsumi.

"Urusai yo!" jawab Hilda sambil menonjok wajah Tatsumi.

**Jum'at**

Beberapa hari belakangan Baby Beel sering sekali demam. Memang untuk bayi sering demam itu biasa, walaupun terkadang orangtuanya juga akan panik. Apalagi orangtua baru yang sebelumnya hanya main tonjok.

"Biasanya kalau bayi itu demam, tandanya mau tambah pinter. Ne Beel-chan?" kata ibu Oga.

"Benarkah? Bos kecil, kamu sekarang tambah pinter apa?" tanya Misaki. Tiga perempuan di rumah Oga itu sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, Oga juga ada didekat situ, sedang tidur siang.

"Beelze sudah bisa menggambar, bi," kata Hilda menjawab Misaki.

"Dah dah.. Wa.. tatatata# #%&!" celoteh Baby Beel, tangannya menggenggam spidol warna. Walaupun pada akhirnya kertas yang mau digambarinya robek, tapi bayi itu sudah bisa menggambar lingkaran. Atau oval? Atau segi banyak?

Bayi itu tiba-tiba merangkak menjauhi ibu, bibi dan neneknya. Dengan spidol yang masih ditangan dia menghampiri ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Oga terbangun. Tanpa menyadari orang-orang rumahnya yang cekikikan dia menuju dapur. Saat mengambil gelas baru Oga dapat melihat bentuk wajahnya yang acak-adul lewat kaca di lemari dapur.

"NAAAANNIIIII…?!" jeritnya kemudian.

"Kamu jenius Baby Beel!" seruan dari kakak Tatsumi terdengar kemudian.

**Sabtu**

Jam 2 dini hari.

Hildegarde tidak sekalipun menyesali keputusannya untuk merawat dan membesarkan bayinya. Dia sudah tahu apapun konsekuensinya dan sudah sejak dulu mementapkan niatnya untuk melakukan apapun yang harus dia pertanggungjawabkan. Jadi kurang tidur selama seminggu full ini bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya merengek. Namun dia tidak yakin dengan pemuda disampingnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka 'nyan-nyan' dan akhirnya Hilda positif ada Beelze (a/n: kalimat macam apa ini..?), Hilda memang langsung memberitahu Oga. Dia dulu percaya bahwa Oga akan menolak adanya bayi hasil hubungan mereka dan mengharuskan aborsi se-keukeuh apapun Hilda ingin mempertahankannya. Hilda-lah orang yang menjebak Oga dan membujuknya untuk melakukan 'itu' (a/n : kalian masih tanya apa 'itu'? 'itu' tuh 'Nyan-nyan' *uopoh!) demi untuk alasan egois Hilda, menghindari pernikahannya dengan Jabberwock.

Namun Hilda tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Oga sangat sederhana, "terserah," begitu dulu katanya. Kata yang sangat tidak terduga keluar dari mulut preman sepertinya karena setelah dia berkata demikian dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Terserah kamu mau menggugurkannya apa enggak, aku sih gak yakin kamu bakalan setega itu.. karena aku juga gak tega. Sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya, kita telah melakukannya dan aku… akan bertanggungjawab atas konsekuensi yang menyusul."

Gadis pirang itu terperanjat mendengarnya, mengerti akan arti implisit yang tersirat bahwa Oga bersedia bertanggung jawab akan bayinya. Tapi kemudian Oga kembali berkata, "ya itu sih terserah kamu juga mau meminta tanggung jawabku apa enggak, aku loh santai," kata Oga datar. Oh betapa Hilda sangat geram mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat yang terdengar 'over-casual' itu berhasil membuat Hilda murka karena Oga terkesan sangat meremehkan bayi itu. Karenanya Hilda kemudian berjanji akan membesarkannya sendiri tanpa perlu adanya pemuda tidak bijaksana dan menyebalkan sepertinya.

Oleh karena itu Hilda menyangka Tatsumi Oga akan sedikit kesulitan menerima gaya hidup barunya ini.

"Ah, udah gak bisa tidurr.." katanya sedikit merengek. Mereka berdua terduduk bersender di kasur Oga, Baby Beel akhirnya bisa tidur juga setelah bayi itu capek bercanda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sementara kedua orangtuanya malah jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Kamu mau kubuatkan teh atau susu hangat, Tatsumi?" tanya Hilda.

"Gak usah, aku diam aja gak ngapa-ngapain juga nanti bisa tidur," katanya. Kadang Hilda heran, pernahkan sekalipun Tatsumi memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lagian ada kamu disini juga sudah menghangatkan," pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata hal yang tidak biasa. Ada sedikit hal yang menggelitik Hilda ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya dipangkuan Tatsumi. Dia kemudian berbaring di pangkuan pemuda itu. Kadang, sejutek apapun seorang gadis, kalau kalian wahai para pemuda berhasil mengatakan kalimat yang tepat dia pasti akan bermanja-manja.

"Heh.. Oga Tatsumi apa yang terjadi padamu..." gumam Tatsumi sedikit keras, sengaja. Pemuda itu kemudian membelai rambut Hilda. Rambut Hilda, satu dari sekian hal yang menjadi favoritnya. Dan terkadang jujur pada diri sendiri tentang apa yang hati kita rasakan akan membuat kita lebih mudah menjalani hidup.

"Tidurlah Hilda, kamu gak mau kan melewatkan kelucuan Baby Beel esok hari gara-gara mengantuk abis bergadang," kata Tatsumi. Hilda mendengarnya dan berniat mematuhinya.

**Minggu.**

Hari ini, sejak pagi Misaki pergi dan Baby Beel yang biasanya tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran di taman, akhirnya punya akses penuh di tempat penuh petualangan itu. Ada banyak kumbang yang bisa dia tangkap, ada juga jangkrik atau serangga-serangga kecil lainnya yang bisa dia siksa-er mainkan.

Oga Tatsumi duduk-duduk santai di pekarangan, menyaksikan anaknya menghancurkan taman kecil itu dengan raut wajah yang sama persis dengan Baby Beel. Dia senang sekali kalau Baby Beel berhasil mengobrak-abrik taman itu. Karena itu berarti Misaki akan turun tangan membenahinya, walaupun taman itu dinamakan atas nama kakaknya itu, tapi Tatsumi-lah yang secara de facto merawatnya dan dia tidak ikhlas memberikan tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak dimilikinya.

Suara Hilda terdengar dari dalam rumah, biasanya waktunya makan snack. Tatsumi kemudian beranjak dan menuju Baby Beel, bersiap mengambilnya. Saat ingin menggendong Baby Beel, satu ide terlintas di benak Tatsumi. Karena taman kecil Misaki sudah hancur, maka sekalian saja bunga-bunganya dia petik untuk dijadikan hadiah.

"Ya ampun Beelze lihat bajumu itu, penuh tanah, kotor sekali," Hilda berkata, mulai bawel. Dan sebentar lagi pasti yang kena adalah Tatsumi, karena telah membiarkan Baby Beel kotor-kotoran.

"Aba dabu ah, Ma dabuh.." Baby Beel berceloteh ringan. Dia kemudian menarik tangannya dan memperlihatkan apa yang selama ini digenggamnya. Bunga yang dipetik dari taman Misaki yang telah dia hancurkan. Omelan bawel apapun yang seperti akan keluar dari mulut Hilda terhenti meluncur. Hilda menutup mulutnya terkesan dan terharu dengan bayi kecilnya.

'Baby Beel kok kamu curi-curi start sih..?' gerutu Tatsumi, dipunggungnya juga ada bunga yang seharusnya untuk Hilda.

"Baby Beel bukannya kita sepakat mau memberinya bersama-sama?" kata Tatsumi mencari-cari alasan untuk mengeluarkan bunganya.

"Nyooh da?" tentu Baby Beel heran, dia sepertinya tidak menyetujui kesepakatan apapun. Bayi itu lalu cekikikan melihat ayahnya juga mengeluarkan bunga. "Dabuuh~.." ucapnya, merasa bangga karena ayahnya menirunya.

…bersambung.

* * *

Hai..

…

OMG, I can't even..

Whaaaaa..~t. (Author menerima segala bentuk siksaan karena telah menggunakan referensi iklan S*rimie isi dua.)

Aku merasa sedikit aneh aja ketika menyadari bahwa pairing yang tertera adalah HildaxOga padahal interaksinya kaya kurang gitu di fik ini, makanya kubuat chapter ini. Sekalian mau bikin pre-klimaks. Silakan utarakan apa yang ingin di selatankan, eh katakan mengenai chapter ini, karena REVIEW IS A MUST!

Eh?

Ya enggak juga sih, yah pokoknya tunggu kelanjutan fik ini. See you next time Minna..!


End file.
